Fallen Tear
by mysterys
Summary: Romance Oneshots. Chap/Oneshot 9: BirchHollyOC new tone again... review and u get a free virtual hug! :p
1. Fall and Tear

**ONESHOT! This is a oneshot romance fic about this totally random pairing; Birchfall and Cinderpaw. I was just really bored and decided to come up with this oneshot... please please please please please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD **

**I'm HYPER!**

**Hugs and please press the little bluey-purple button that says review,**

**mysterys**

**Rating: Rated T for suicide**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sky in the forest darkened, and the Gathering began as the moon rose quietly over the horizonline. The cats watched in awe as Starclan sparkled, newly illuminated and refreshed by the full moon.

Riverclan charged into the clearing; Faces level with the earth to watch the reflection of the sky on the water.

Shadowclan lumbered into the clearing; noses down so as not to fall while crawling along the tree-trunk bridge.

Windclan dashed into the clearing; eyes taking in the beautiful sight.

Thunderclan sprinted across last; noses raised proudly into the air as they watched Starclan toast to the clans.

A star shot by, and everybody gasped; a Starclan warrior had given up his place in Starclan in tribute to the new leader; Mistystar. She wondered if it was Leopardstar.

Everybody lamented the loss of Leopardstar, and congratulated Mistystar on becoming the second new leader of the lake. She announced proudly to the watching warriors, "I name Voletooth the deputy of Riverclan. He had long been a talented warrior, and my friend" she bowed her head to Voletooth "If my time comes to go to Starclan, I will leave knowing there will be an honorable warrior in my place."

Voletooth bowed his head, touched by her words, and Firestar said to Mistystar, "Spoken like a true leaders, and you are a true leader, but it may take me a while to get used to calling you Mistystar instead of Mistyfoot."

The Gathered cats laughed, and Onestar said grandly, "You may continue greetings, the Gathering has not yet started."

Birchfall walked up to Mistystar and bowed his light brown head, saying, "Congratulations Mistystar." Many other cats were doing the same. Birchfall heard a yowl behind him.

He turned around just in time to see Breezepaw of Windclan launch himself at Cinderpaw of Thunderclan. He was yowling, "Say that again!"

Cinderpaw tried to dodge, but Breezepaw changed his course while vaulting through the air. She squealed in terror as te young apprentice started scratching her with his long claws and biting her ear. Breezepaw dislodged a chunk of fur, and sliced harshly at Cinderpaw's flesh. He was saying, "I'd be a better leader than her!"

Cinderpaw tried to defend herself, but Breezepaw sliced her paw when she held it in front of her. Birchfall was frozen. He told himself to move _'Defend her, you fool!_' But he was too frozen in shock.

Finally he managed to leap as though in slow motion to bowl Breezepaw off of Cinderpaw. She was bleeding into the ground, and the stars of Starclan had stopped twinkling. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and a grey cloud covered the moon. Breezepaw bit at Birchfall's leg, but Birchfall stepped right on Breezepaw's nose, immobalizing his head and he stepped carefully on each of Breezepaw's legs to stops those, too.

Breezepaw's tail swapped Birchfall's in a feeble attempt to continue fighting, but Birchfall kicked the apprentice aside. Breezepaw landed back in front of his mother, Nightcloud. He stood up and teetered, saying, "Coward, come back and fight, I can still beat you."

Nightcloud bit her son's tail and said, "Stop, Breezepaw. What in the name of Tallstar were you thinking? This is a Gathering!" Breezepaw didn't even look ashamed as he said, "So? She deserved it."

Birchfall licked gently at Cinderpaw's wounds, and said, "Please wake up!" Cinderpaw's head was limp, Breezepaw had managed to cut open a large part of her neck. Birchfall lay down next to her and licked comfortingly at her ear.

He scooched his back under her limp body and stood up, she was draped over his back. He turned to Firestar and said, "I'll bring her back to camp, Jaypaw's still there, and he should be able to care for her." Firestar nodded, and Leafpool said, "Make sure Jaypaw uses poppy-seeds."

Birchfall glared at Breezepaw, who was staring cooly and remorselessly back at him. Birchfall avoided the leg Breezepaw stuck out to trip him and turned to Nightcloud to say coldly, "Punish him." She nodded, looking deeply ashamed of her son.

Firestar cleared his throat, and Birchfall turned to lok haughtily at his leader. Firestar said, "May Starclan be with you."

Birchfall nodded almost curtly and turned away. Cinderpaw was wheezing by now, the gash in her neck prevented the needed supply of oxygen and blood to her brain. She opened her beautiful blue eyes and said faintly, "Birchfall... it's all cold. Birchfall... help me."

He looked at her with emotion and choked, "Cinderpaw, just wait until we get back to camp." She looked surprised and said, "You're Not Birchfall, you're Tigerstar."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Okay, you are Birchfall." Cinderpaw smiled a dazzling smile, confusing Birchfall even more.

He said, "We're almost there," even though he hadn't amde it across the bridge yet.

Cinderpaw said even fainter, "Fading away. Light in the sky. Wait, I'm the light... and you're the light. Two lights. Stars."

"What?" asked Birchfall, furrowing his brow.

"I'm going to die, Birchfall," Cinderpaw said decisively.

"No you're not!" exclaimed Birchfall forcefully.

"Nothing you or Leafpool or Jaypaw can do that will change that."

Birchfall took a few moments to calm down and began walking again. He said in a forced calm voice, "Cinderpaw, we all die in the end. But _you_, will not die tonight._"_

She considered that statement for a moment, but said, "I wish you could understand, Birchfall. I'm going to die tonight."

Birchfall felt his stomach lurch as she continued, "I'm Cinderpelt reincarnated... but not really. You see, Cinderpelt was a medicine cat, and therefore could not love. But Cinderpaw is an apprentice, and therefore, I love."

"Who do you love?" asked Birchfall quietly.

"You," chirped Cinderpaw simply.

Birchfall grew quiet. His heartbeat pounded in his chest. His breath seemed shallow. He looked deep into the pained ageless blue eyes of Cinderpaw and said, "I love you, too, Cinderpaw." He did. Ever since he had first seen Sorreltail's kits in the nursery den, he had been stunned by her beauty, perfection and optimism.

She smiled faintly and said, "Put me down, Birchfall."

"What?"

"Put me down. If I'm going to die, I might as well be in my favorite place in the world and with the only tom I will ever love," mewed Cinderpaw weakly, a small beautiful smile allighted her features.

The reflection of the moon into the lake seemed to quiver and drift gently over in seperated ripples to kiss the banks of the lake. Another shooting star passed through the sky, leaving a blinding streak of light that hovered underneath Birchfall's eyelids. Cinderpaw gasped in sudden agony and crumpled slowly off of Birchfall's back, writhing in pain.

Birchfall suddenly looked angry, saying through clenched teeth, "I will kill Breezepaw for what he did to you, Cinderpaw."

"Please, Birchfall. I'm not Cinderpaw. I'm Cinderpelt. Call me that. So on the night of my death, I'll be honored by Starclan as a warrior." Birchfall looked at her with nothing but admiration in his amber eyes.

Cinderpaw said quietly, "I feel empty now, I think that last shooting star was the old Cinderpelt in Starclan, making room for the new Cinderpelt. After all, there can't be two Cinderpelts in Starclan."

Birchfall blinked and said slowly, "You're not a Cinderpelt. That was the medicine cat. You're not a medicine cat, you're a warriors. I believe your true name is Cinder-" Suddenly Cinderpaw started wheezing softly.

She looked up at him and said, "I love you." Her face grew morose as she said, "Say goodbye to Leafpool for me. Thank her for all she's done for me."

She looked embarassed and said, "I'm sorry, my last words should be 'I love you.' So, Birchfall, I love you."

Cinderpaw smiled a last beautiful breath-taking smile and her eyes closed slowly, her long lashes shrouding the cerulean depths. Birchfall yelled passionately, "Cinderpaw! I love you, too!" That was the last thing she ever heard.

Later that Evening-

Birchfall and Cinderpaw still lay on the beach; one warm, one cold. Birchfall licked the blood from her glossy gray pelt until it reflected silver back into his eyes. He slid himself under her again and stood up, marveling again at how light her body seemed, but this time it was different. This time she was stiff rather than limp.

He dragged his feet into camp, the cats from the Gathering had already returned, not having seen Birchfall and Cinderpaw on the beach.

Leafpool bounded over immediately and said, "Birchfall, where have you been!" She glanced at Cinderpaw and turned a livid gaze onto Birchfall. She said, "If you'd brought her, I could have saved her. Now I've lost her twice, where the mousedung were you?"

"She told me she was going to die. She said that she wanted to be in her favorite place in the world, with the tom she loved." Birchfall started to slump away, but Leafpool stopped him, saying, "Repeat that, Birchfall."

Calmly he repeated his statement Leafpool turned a melancholy and pitying gaze onto Birchfall, "I'm so sorry, Birchfall. If I knew- I didn't realize that she lo- I'm sorry." She hung her head.

Birchfall gave a cold laugh and said, "You never told me. You must have seen how much I cared for her, Whitewing told me everyone knew besides me that I loved her. Why couldn't you have at least told me?"

"Told you what?" asked Leafpool innocently.

"That she was Cinderpelt reincarnated!" Birchfall almost yowled. In a quieter tone he said, "Yes, I know you knew, Leafpool. You said 'Now I've lost her twice' I'm not as ablivious as you think," said Birchfall forcefully.

"Clearly," muttered Leafpool.

Birchfall picked up Cinderpaw from the ground and turned away, going straight to the warriors den to seek out Sorreltail and Brackenfur. He said sorrowfully to them, "I'm sorry, your daughter is in Starclan." He almost added again, but refrained. Sorreltail wailed mournfully and Brackenfur presed his pelt comfortingly against his mate, murmuring consoling words into her ear, but looking just as sad.

Birchfall turned but then turned back to the mourning parents, saying, "What was her favorite spot in Thunderclan territory?"

Sorreltail said with certainty, "The Ancient Oak, she loved hunting for squirrels in the branches and sneaking out and sleeping out there."

Birchfall suddenly had a memory come back to him from before he had become a warrior and he and Cinderpaw were apprentices together-

_Birchpaw was awakened from his sleep from a squeak next to his head. He opened his eyes to see Cinderpaw, beautiful Cinderpaw creeping out of the apprentice den. She had stepped on Honeypaw's ear, and Honeypaw had squeaked. _

_Cinderpaw apologized, but tip-toed out of the bracken exit. Birchfall couldn't help but follow a few minutes later; his undeveloped and unrecognized lust and curiosity taking over. _

_The crescent moon was still rising, and appeared to be sitting on a branch of a pine tree. Cinderpaw looked up at the moon and turned swiftly around. She looked gleeful and triumphant, saying to Birchpaw, "I knew you were following me, you're as loud as a badger!"_

_Birchpaw smiled and said, "Where're you going?"_

_"The Ancient Oak... want to come?" Cinderpaw looked excited._

_"Sure... what do you do there?"_

_"Climb and sleep, I come here a lot at night," replied Cinderpaw, as if it was the most sensible thing in the world._

_"Okay..." said Birchpaw hesitantly._

_She trotted and pranced ecstatically around, chattered nonstop and her cheerfullness was contagious. Soon Birchpaw and Cinderpaw were almost dancing around the forest, as one. The birds in the trees did not scatter, and the squirrels stopped there nocturnal business to watch. Cinderpaw joked afterwards, "We could have gotten a lot of prey that way."_

_Finally their waltz reached the Ancient Oak, and Cinderpaw shrilled excitedly, "I'll race you to the top!" _

_Birchpaw smiled, thinking to himself 'I'll go easy on her.' _

_She didn't need it. She wove between the branches with elegance and ease. He could tell she loved doing this, she was grinned all the while she was pulledherself up onto upper boughs. She reached the top and Birchpaw reached around thirty heartbeats later. He smiled weakly because of his hard breathing and said, "I was going easy on you." _

_Cinderpaw smiled doubtfully and said, "Uh-huh, right, whatever you said, Birchie."_

_He batted at her with sheathed claws in loathing for the nickname and said, "Raced you back down?"_

_Cinderpaw grinned and as Birchpaw tried to untangle his tail from a twig, she leapt off the tip-top of the tree. She soared through the air and landed gracefully on all four paws, not even flinching at her impact on the ground. _

_Birchpaw leapt after her, determined to show her up. He landed on his back paws, and twisted awkwardly to the side, scraping his jawbone against a rock. Cinderpaw hurried forward, saying, "Birchie! You have to practice to do that!" _

_She began licking the gash carefully and cleaning it of blood. Birchpaw felt a sudden blissful twitching in his stomach and went limp, trying to remember what her concerned voice sounded like and the rhythmic rasp of her tongue. She said with a scared tone, "Birchie, are you alive?"_

_Birchpaw leapt up and Cinderpaw rolled over on the ground, laughing. She leapt up some of the lower branches and curled up into an adorable furry gray ball, almost turned silver by the moonlight. Birchpaw bound up after her, curled himself almostprotectively around Cinderpaw. _

_He heard her giggle and she said, "You're squashing my tail, Birchpaw." But she looked happy with their position. She licked his cheek happily, and Birchpaw pressed his head into the base of her neck._

_She smiled and sighed comfortably. She tucked her head beneath his shoulder and collar bone and said, "Goodnight, Birchpaw. I lov- never mind. G'night."_

_- _Birchfall nodded and said, "I'll bury her there."

Sorreltail caught his tail in her teeth gently and said, "Birchfall, she loved you. Thank you for all you've done for our daughter."

Birchfall smiled and nodded, continuing to turn around for nearly the twentieth time. He finally escaped the mourning felines. He dragged his paws towards the Ancient Oak, and saw the moon, appearing to sit on the branch of a pine tree. Birchfall sighed mournfully and murmured into his burden's limp ear, "Cinderpaw, why did you have to leave? I never really got to tell you I loved you."

He sighed, and suddenly felt unbelievably guilty, what was it that Leafpool had said? _'If you'd brought her, I could have saved her' _Would Cinderpaw have been able to live. Yes, she would have. Admitting... she did have many gashes, but she could have lived.

If she'd fought, she would have lived. She had willed herself to die. It was Birchfall's fault that she had died, he thought frantically. How would he ever be able to live with that knowledge... that he couldn't live without bringing death... it was true. Both of his siblings had died on the way to the lake, Birchfall had survived. His best friend Shrewpaw had died too, Birchfall had survived. All those he loved had died besides his parents.

Birchfall paced in a circle for a minute. How could he _live... _wait, he didn't have to live, did he?

Birchfall pivotted undecidedly back to Cinderpaw's corpse, and found himself talking to it, "I want to be with you, Cinderpaw, wherever you are. So, I must join you in Starclan." He licked her barren body once along her jawbone to her ear, and pressed his forehead against hers.

Revisiting the memory, he decided how he was to die. Birchfall sprang up the branches until his reached the top of the tree, using the exact route he recalled that Cinderpaw had taken. He heard her melodic voice whisper in his mind '_Birchfall, don't, I love ou very much, and want to be with you, but death will take you eventually either way. Why not wait?'_

Birchfall replied '_I can't wait, Cinderpaw, I love you too much, and I never really got to tell you." _He reached the top twig of the tree and perched precariously there.

He took a deep breath and sprung.

I'm coming, Cinderpaw.

He ended the void of swirling starlight, and reached a cluster of orb-like cats. He recognized Rainwhisker and Sootfur, and rejoiced upon seeing his recently dead Thudnerclan companions. They smiled glisteningly, and Rainwhisker flicked his shimmering star-tail towards a star at the back of the group. Cinderpaw.

She smiled but said, "I love you, Birchfall, and I can't pretend I didn't wish for you to join me here." Birchfall pressed his muzzle into her starry flank.

The surrounding Starclan cats began a low chant

"Birchfall, Cindertear, Birchfall, Cindertear, Birchfall, Cindertear , Birchfall, Cindertear."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cheesy, I know, but oh well, and sappy too, but sometimes Sappiness is good.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... and if no-one likes it, I'll delete it. If someone gives me another random pairing, I'll do it maybe. REVIEW!**

**Hugs and my gratitude for whoever presses the review button,**

**mysterys**


	2. Fallen Bird Wings

**I've had a request for another random pairing... here it goes. By the way, the request was from Rabbitstorm, and thank u to people that reviewed to the Birch/Cinder one... and btw, I'm not going to change the name of the fic even though it's no longer a oneshot. Next chapter will be a request out of these two choices (both suggested by rainstorm007) Stormfur/Squirrelflight, or Whitepaw/Spiderleg, vote for which one you want the next chappie to be, and the majority of the votes will win... also please give suggestions.**

**mysterys**

**PS- sorry that I had to kill off both Birchfall and Cinderpaw before, I was feeling rather morbid that day.**

**PPS- yes, it's another Birchfall/random she-cat oneshot**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2 of Fall and Tear: White Bird and Falling Birch----------------------------------------------------------- **

Birchfall watched the rise and fall of Whitewing's chest next to him. They were sleeping next to each other, Whitewing's shoulders and head resting on Birchfall for warmth. She emitted a low moan in her sleep, and Birchfall licked his companion's head comfortingly.

The morning dapples danced on Whitewing's pearly pelt, turning her fur from white to gold and back to white. Birchfall glanced around the warrior's den. There was Graystripe and Millie sleeping next to eachother. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sleeping next to eachother. Ferncloud and Dustpelt sleeping next to eachother. Cloudtail and Brightheart sleeping next to eachother, even thought Brightheart was supposed to be in the nursery. Brackenfur and Sorreltail sleeping next to eachother. Stormfur and Brook sleeping next to each other. Ashfur, Spiderleg, and Thornclaw were the only one's not with sleeping companions.

The other couples were all deeply in love with eachother, and Birchfall knew that Whitewing loved him... but he didn't love her back- at least in not the way she loved him. Whitewing saw Birchfall as someone she could trust, her friend, and Birchfall knew she wanted to be his mate. Birchfall saw Whitewing as someone he could trust, a friend, but he did not love her in a romantic way. They had been kittens and apprentices together, and after her beloved Shrewpaw had died, Whitepaw had found sanctuary with Birchpaw.

But they were no longer apprentices, and Whitewing had plenty of other choices... actually only probably Ashfur, Spiderleg and himself... Thornclaw was way to old for Whitewing. But Whitewing had chosed Birchfall, the only tom out of the three choices that _wasn't _infatuated with the beautiful white she-cat.

What was he going to do? Last night before she's curled up next to him, he had thought about his predicament. Then she had pressed herself flirtatiously upon him, and he couldn't pretend he wasn't lustful... after all, Whitewing was gorgeous... but he didn't love her, and he didn't know why. He loved how she looked, her personality, her humor, her beautiful laugh, her voice, the warmth of her pelt in leafbare... but he didn't _love _her.

Before they had gone to sleep last night, Birchfall had murmured, "Good night, Whitewing." She had whispered back, "Good night, Birchfall, I love you."

But he needed to find a mate. Birchfall wanted love; he again glanced around the room, envious of the couples sharing warmth. He looked down at Whitewing again, and slowly scooted himself out from under her. Her head was lowered gently to the floor by his tail, and he saw Ashfur looking jealously at him and Whitewing. Birchfall gestured to his former mentor with his tail, and walked up to Ashfur, saying, "If you want Whitewing, you can have her."

Ashfur looked at his former apprentice with passion in his eyes and said hoarsely, "I appreciate it Birchpa-fall, but she loves you, not me."

"If you get to know her, she won't. She's very affectionate," Birchfall assured Ashfur.

"Why don't you love her? Anyone in there right mind would, there's nothing not to like about her; she's beautiful, kind, flirtatious, intelligent, strong, talented, and loving. What don't you see in her?" asked Ashfur.

"I don't know" admitted Birchfall.

Ashfur stared at him intently and said, "Look, Birchfall. I thought I loved Squirrelflight, it turns out I was wrong, I love Whitewing... But it might be the opposite for you; you don't think you love her, but it may turn out that you do. If so, she's yours."

Birchfall said, "Thank you for your advice, Ashfur."

"Anytime."

Birchfall wandered out of camp, admiring the fall trees, stopping next to the Shadowclan border. He climbed up a tall Birch tree, and saw the bright pink horizon with a hovering purple-grey cloud, and rays of golden sunlight issuing through the tree brranches... sometimes it was worth it to sneak out of camp. He sighed and leaned against the trunk, think about life, death and love. he scaled the tree, watching out for the boulder underneath.

"Boo," a voice said lazily.

Birchfall couldn't help it, in the silence the new-morning silence the voice was as loud as a Twoleg gunshot, he jumped in surprise and heard a laugh. He whirled around to see a white she-cat sitting on a branch way across the tree.

At first he thought it was Whitewing, but realized it wasn't, this she-cat's eyes were blue, whereas Whitewing's were green. This she-cat was also beautiful... and if it were possible, Birchfall would have said she was more beautiful.

This she-cat had long wavy white luminescent fur with almost the aura of the lightest possible metallic silver tint. Her eyes were aqua ocean blue, and her nose was black, as were the roots of her white fur. Her nose was fine and pointed, tapering into a long graceful neck that widened for her chest and haunches, slender and lithe. Her tail was long and swaying slowly from side to side, hypnotizing him even more than her beauty had already paralyzed him. Her eyes were angled and large, slightly watery and the effect was shiny, beautiful and... well, she was Birchfall's definition of beautiful.

But she smelled of Shadowclan. Birchfall smelled the Shadowclan stench and backed up, but immediately realized where she was standing, and said hoarsely, "You're on Thunderclan territory."

"Oh... am I, really?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, raising a delicate brow (A/N: not eyebrow, but where an eyebrow would be) and looking challengingly at him. She advanced on him and wound her body around him, and suddenly the Shadowclan stench seemed fragrant and aromatic. She wrapped around him again and stopped behind him, before whispering right next to his ear, "You're actually in Shadowclan territory, Tiger."

Her flirtatiousness dove downhill as she knocked him over with her slender hip, and he fell off the tree, landing on all fours, but still stinging. She leapt gracefully down next to him, and he realized that the tree was indeed on Shadowclan territory. Birchfall scrambled quickly onto Thunderclan turf, and she followed him.

She bowled him over again with her hip, and sat down, saying, "You need to heighten your guard, Tiger." She licked his forepaw with her tail and gently licked a gash he had recieved from his landing from the tree. She licked the blood from the cut, but never once looked at the scratch, she was staring into his eyes the whole time.

She appeared like she was expecting something and said cooly after a while, "Gotta name? I can't keep calling you Tiger, Tiger."

He said, "Oh!" but didn't add anything, he was hypnotized by her eyes.

She nodded slowly and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "The downfall of beauty," and saying to him after another eye-roll, "And?" he didn't respond and she said exasperatedly, "Your name?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he paused trying to remember his name, and saying, "I forgot."

"Ah... right. I think I'll just go-" she said, sarcastically creeping away.

"Wait!" Birchfall called after her!

"What?" she said, turning back.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled lightly and said jokingly, "I forgot," before adding, "Catch you later, Tiger."

Just as she dashed into the woods, Whitewing rounded the corner and saw Birchfall laying on the ground near Shadowclan camp, and yelling, "Birchfall, where are you?!"

Birchfall decided that Birchfall must be his name because Whitewing said it was, and called after the white Shadowclan she-cat, "My name's Birchfall!"

He heard her responding whisper from the nearby bushes, "I know." Just loud enough so that he could hear.

That Night

Whitewing curled up next to Birchfall, but Birchfall immediately got up and said, "I have a stomach-ache, I'm going to check it out with Leafpool."

Whitewing looked faintly hurt, but didn't say anything, and Birchfall was glad, he didn't want to offend her. Before he left, he raised his brow implyingly at an incredulous Ashfur. With satisfaction he saw Ashfur walk over to Whitewing before he left for the medicine den, with no particular reason to be there.

Leafpool said, "Hello, Birchfall. A fake stomach-ache, I presume? You can sleep over there." Amusement glinted in her blue-brown eyes, and she gestured to the well-known softest bed in the medicine den.

Birchfall sighed with relief and looked at her with a melting gratitude look. He said, "Thank you, Leafpool." She smiled and said, "Young warrior hormones tend to go crazy around fall time, that seems to be the time where she-cats are in their prime."

Birchfall smiled at her rhyme, and said, "Nice one."

Leafpool observed him evaluatingly and said quietly, "Birchfall, don't get too infatuated with Snowbird, I know what it's like to love a cat in another clan."

"Snowbird?" he asked, not knowing who Leafpool was talking about.

"The pretty white she-cat you were talking to today, the one that was so beautiful she entranced you. The one that you fell in imediate love with," said Leafpool matter-of-factly.

"I was not in love with her!" he said indignantly, "She was just... the prettiest thing I ever saw."

"Exactly" said Leafpool, exaggerating the word. And she said quietly, "You were still an apprentice when Crowfeather... happened. But you must have noticed what happened to me afterwards."

"Yes, you were the saddest cat I've ever seen," commented Birchfall amiably.

"Yes. What do all these cats having common? Graystripe, Silverstream, Me, Crowfeather, Feathertail, Stormfur, Brook, Bluestar, Oakheart, Tigerstar, Sasha, Yellowfang and Raggedstar all have in common?"

"They all had cats in other clans or life-styles or had mates when they were medicine cats," stated Birchfall immediately.

"Yes, and all of them were discovered, and all of them ended up sad or dead. Do not follow that path, appreciate what you have in your own clan, and in your own life-style," warned Leafpool before walking into the back cave of her den to curl up on her bed alone, without a mate, loveless.

Birchfall considered her words, but couldn't let them sink in... and he kept on thinking of Snowbird... Snowbird, what a lovely name... what a lovely cat.

Whitewing came into the medicine den and whispered, "How are you, Birchfall, is it serious?"

"No, but I should sleep here for the night," said Birchfall, knowing Ashfur must have failed at enticing the younger warrior.

She said, "I'll join you, Birchfall, no-one'll every know," she giggled.

He scrunched up as tightly against the wall as possible as she curled next to him, and pressed her pelt against his before looking up at him with her beautiful green eyes and saying, "What is it Birchfall? You're all tense?"

"Stomach-ache," he lied automatically.

She nodded and said, "Sorry" and moved closer to his shoulders and fitting herself there instead around him like a puzzle piece. She murmured softly, and he was sure he heard it this time, "I love you, Birchfall." He didn't reply.

The Next Week- Sunset

Birchfall immediately offered to go on the Dusk Patrol, hoping Whitewing would be asleep by the time he got back, so he wouldn'thave to endure the sound of her saying "I love you" and the silence that followed, and her disappointed love aura growing deeper and deeper, so deep so that he nearly drowned in it. But every time beforehe drowned in the guilt, a luminescent white she-cat with blue eyes rescued him.

Every night Whitewing had looked up into his eyes before she said "I love you" and every time, he saw those green eyes turn blue, and her pelt grow whiter, and her face grow more beautiful. Every night, he wished it was Snowbird instead that was saying "I love you."

He had gone to the same birch tree every day, hoping he would see her, but never had. He had stayed carefully on the Thunderclan side though. The more he thought of it, the more he wondered, why would she even consider coming back to him? He hadn't even been able to remember his own name? What could she have seen in him that she would want to come back to him again?

Every day at sunrise he waited by the tree. Every day at morning he would trip away, as disappointed as ever.

The Night Of the Gathering

The moon was beginning to rise, appearing faintly translucent in the fading yellow-pink sunlight. The Moonlight mizing the the sunlight highlighted a beam onto one star in the sky, the North Sky. Birchfall was almost positive that that star must be Rainwhisker... this night would be dedicated to him in Birchfall's mind.

Rainwhisker had been killed by a falling tree only a few moons before. He had been Ashfur's friend, had often helped train Birchfall, and was Birchfall's friend as well. Birchfall had kept Rainwhisker's secret, Tawnypelt's secret. The mystery tom whose kittens Tawnypelt was to have was Rainwhisker, and he had been going to meet her on the night the tree had fallen.

Rainwhisker's star shone brightly and Birchfall bowed his head in a tribute... maybe Leafpool was right, Rinawhisker had had a mate in another clan... and he had ended up dead... would Birchfall's punishment from Starclan be the same?

He kneeled down, praying to Starclan that Firestar would call his name... and he did... great, along with Whitewing. She immediately caught up to Birchfall and said ecstatically, "Hi Birchfall, I'm so happy we're going together!"

He smiled unconvincingly, and wished that he loved her as more than a friend... what was wrong with him, she was perfect! But... Snowbird was "perfecter."

He played out a scene in his mind on the way to the Gathering, in Shadowclan camp before the Gathering:

_Blackstar yowled from the top of the tree, "The cats attending, Me, Littlecloud, Russetfur, Snowbird!"_

_And Snowbird would be kneeling on the ground, saying "I hope Birchfall is there, I hope Birchfall is at the Gathering!"_

Birchfall laughed at himself and his immature make-pretend. Whitewing looked at him strangely and said, "Why are you laughing, Birchfall? I just was asking if you thought it was sad that Rainwhisker couldn't come tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, it's sad... Er- sorry, I was thinking, um, about, er, something else," stammered Birchfall, looking beyond Whitewing.

There was Snowbird, she and Shadowclan bounding towards the tree-bridge. Birchfall grinned at her, and she smiled lightly back, and said smoothly, "Got your voice back, have you Tiger?"

He smiled and loped over to see her, saying foolishly, "You're Snowbird."

"I know I am," she laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I just found that out from my medicine cat, sorry," said Birchfall companiably, gaining back his speech aspects.

She looked concerned or some reason and said, "Are you very close with your medicine cat, I think her name's Leafpool?"

"No, I guess you could call us friends... I go in there for a lot of fake stomach-aches, and she understands that," said Birchfall.

"Fake stomach-aches? You say you have a fake stomach-ache so you can go and see her?" asked Snowbird and continued, "I thought you just said you didn't _like_ her, but you go in there for fake stomach-aches?" Her brow was scrunched up confusedly.

"No, I go in there with fake stomach aches to... escape other people," he looked meaningfully at Whitewing, who was bounding over to see them.

Snowbird nodded, suddenly understanding and said, "I used to do that to escape Smokefoot, he was a stalker." She laughed that wonderful laugh again, and Birchfall joined in, just as Whitewing came even with them.

Whitewing said perkily, "Hi, Birchfall, who's this?"

"Whitewing, Snowbird, Snowbird, Whitewing."

"Hello, Whitewing, people would practically think we were twins," she laughed, but it was cold... and suddenly Birchfall understood. Since they looked so alike and pretty, Snowbird thought that Whitewing was a threat.

Whitewing gave a fake laugh and said, "I hope you don't mind if I steal Birchfall from you, seeing as you're in Shadowclan and all." She said that coldly, turning Birchfall around with a forceful tail-tip.

Birchfall had never thought that two she-cats would ever fight over him, but here they were. Sure, he was handsome, Ashfur had often told him so during training, saying "Birchfall, I wish I was as handsome as you, a she-cat would run to sun-drown place and back in a heartbeat for a tom like you."

Birchfall had thought he was lying... but he must be pretty good-looking for these she-cats to like him so. Birchfall said quietly to Whitewing, "What does that have to do with anything that she's from Shadowclan?"

"Well... Er-, you know, we shouldn't socialize with-" Whitewing stuttered, shocked by Birchfall's intense gaze.

"Well, she's my friend, and that's the point of Gatherings, is it not? To make friends and socialize with other clans," said Birchfall slowly and deliberately.

"Um, I guess so... but-"

"Why can't I talk with Snowbird, then, Whitewing?" asked Birchfall innocently.

Whitewing looked like she was about to cry, and dashed off in the other direction, leaving Birchfall with Snowbird again. With an ounce of satisfaction, Birchfall saw Ashfur walk over and comfort the sobbing white warrior. Birchfall turned back to Snowbird, who said quietly, "You didn't have to do that, she loves you, I'll go if you want."

"No, Snowbird, wait!" he said desperately.

"What, Tiger?" she turned around, a challenging look gracing her elegant features.

"She loves me, but I don't love her!" he blurted out.

"Then who do you love?" asked Snowbird, she was walking back slowly now, but conservatively. Her eyes were bright and curious, but also guarded and expectant. She was placing each foot in front of another, in a straight line.

"I think there's a she-cat I love, but I'm not sure that she loves me back," said Birchfall, looking at his feet now, and Snowbird knew who he was talking about.

She purred quietly and sincerely, "The she-cat loves you back, Birchfall, the she-cat loves you back."

Four Moons Later-

Birchfall was strolling through the Thunderclan camp, and Thornclaw yowled to him, "C'mon quick, Birchfall! Ashfur wants to show you something!"

Birchfall dashed to the camp, and skidded into the nursery, where Ashfur was standing proudly next to Whitewing, and there were two small light silver kittens nursing from Whitewing. Ashfur said to Birchfall, "They are named Fairkit and Lightkit." He slowly guided Birchfall by his tail to the entrance of the den and said, "I thank you, Birchfall, for assisting me and Whitewing on our romance path, we love each-other, and I hope you have the same luck with love."

Birchfall thought in his mind, _I already have._

Another Moon Later-

Birchfall was bounding through the trees to the fateful birch tree on the border of Thunderclan and Shadowclan near the boulder, where Snowbird had said she'd let him meet the kits. He reached the border, and began pacing along the boundary line, impatient to see Snowbird and his kits.

It was early morning, and the early morning dapples lighted the forest-floor, and cast eery shadows skittering around the camp. Birchfall looked up into the birch tree and decided to climb it, for sentimental reasons of course.

He crept along a small branch that fed into a larger limb. Just as he was about to swing around onto the limb with his tail, there was a crack. As if in slow motion, the branch and Birchfall fell to the floor, right onto the boulder beneath. There was a crack ashis neck broke, and everything was dark.

He opened his eyes a few heartbeats later, and saw Snowbird above him, saying frantically, "Birchfall, Birchfall, are you all right?"

"I just fell from a tree and broke my neck, but I'm all right," said Birchfall sarcastically and immediately felt guilty, and said, "I'm sorry, I'll be fine, where are the kits?'

His voice came out as a faint wheeze, and Snowbird looked doubtfull at him before displaying three kits; two white, one light brown, just like him. Both white kits were she-kits, one had blue eyes, one had green. The light brown kit was a tom, and had the lightest ice-blue eyes, Birchfall was certain that the little tom-kit would be swarming with she-cats before he knew it, with his good looks.

Snowbird said passionately and with emotion, "Birchfall, you're dying, we have to get you to a medicine cat, they can save you!"

"No, Snowbird, I'll be fine, what are their names?" he asked, gazing entranced as usual into Snowbird's eyes.

"The little tom is Elmkit, the she-kit with green eyes is Ashenkit, and the she-kit with blue eyes is-"

Birchfall cut her off and said, "I'm sorry if you've already named her, but her name is Rainkit. After Rainwhisker, I'd decided to name one of them Rainkit, in honor for him, for he was the noblest cat I'd ever met."

"And the she-kit with blue eyes is Rainkit," finished Snowbird, and licked Birchfall's cheek delicately. Rainkit mewed a quiet moan, that sounded more like a beautiful song to Birchfall.

Birchfall started to cough and writhe, as an attack of pain reached him, but he could not move, he said quietly, "I love you, Snowbird, goodb-"

"No, Birchfall, don't go! You said you would be fine! No!" said Snowbird frantically.

"I said I'd be fine, I didn't say I wouldn't die," said Birchfall, smiling faintly.

"No," moaned Snowbird, racking with sobs.

"Leafpool was right, for breaking the warrior code, there's a punishment, but I don't regret a moment of it. I love you-"

He started to die, slowly and painfully and said quietly, "The tom loves a she-cat, but doesn't know if she loves him back."

Snowbird looked at him with her beautiful watery blue eyes and said, "The she-cat loves him back, I love you, Birchfall."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was gonna cry while writing this, i hate writing sappy things... but it was a request, and the longest chapter for anything that I've ever written. When I opened it up in Microsoft Word, it was 10 pages long! **

**Please review, and if you really hate it, tell me, but I'll be upset because it took me like two hours to write this... REVIEW! And I need requests for another one, or vote for either Stormfur and Squirrelflight, or Spiderleg and Whitewing. REVIEW!**

**sappy feelings all around!**

**mysterys**


	3. Flying Through A Storm

**Yay! Reviews! Please Review again, and here's another chappie... after this one... here are the choices for the next chappie if you want to vote, or request!**

**1. Rainwhisker of Thunderclan / Swallowtail of Riverclan**

**2. Hollypaw of Thunderclan / Breezepaw of Windclan**

**3. Hollypaw of Thunderclan / Mousepaw of Thunderclan**

**4. Tawnypelt of Shadowclan / Stormfur of Thunderclan and Riverclan****  
**

**6. Lionpaw of Thunderclan / Cinderpaw of Thunderclan**

**7. Lionpaw of Thunderclan / Heatherpaw of Thunderclan (actually that one I would prefer not to do, because it isn't very random, and it's been a theoried pairing before.)**

**8. Berrypaw of Thunderclan / Willowpaw of Riverclan**

**9. Mousepaw of Thunderclan / Minnowpaw of Riverclan (REALLY random)**

**10. I will do virtually any reasonable she-cat with Birchfall, because he is one of my favorite cats to pair up she-cats with, he's one of my favorite characters... and if you have any suggestions for she-cats with Thornclaw, I'll do that as well (read my fic "But You Missed It" for a Leafpool/Thornclaw pairing)**

**PLEASE MAKE ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS OR VOTE FOR THE PAIRING OUT OF THOSE CHOICES THAT YOU'D LIKE MOST!!!!**

**This chapter's pairing was suggested by... xx-Secrets-xx, and rainstorm007.**

**_---------------------------------_****_---------------------------------_****_---------------------------------_****_---------------------------------_****_----------------------------_**

I remember Brambleclaw saying as she leapt over the crack on the journey, "She's quite a cat."

And I agreed with him.

But she wasn't only _"_Quite a cat" the was the only cat I would think of for the rest of my life. She was beautiful, smart, talented, fast, and above all, nice to me and everyone except Crowpaw, of whom she despised.

I congratulated her once I jumped over, and she said in reply defensevily, "You don't have to congratulate me for everything, Stormfur. Just because I'm a she-cat doesn't mean I can't do things."

I saw Brambleclaw laughing, and he walked to her side. He licked her ear, and she smiled at him. I was envious. So envious I could kill Brambleclaw.

Feathertail saw my expression and said, "If you really love her, follow her, and if she loves you back, she'll come back to you." Feathertail pressed against me, her brother, and I saw another envious glance... from Crowpaw.

So, great. Besides me and Tawnypelt, everyone else on this journey was in love. Great. Just great. Tawnypelt approached me and knocked me off balance with her hip, smiling, "Don't worry, Stormfur, you'll meet someone." I looked at her in surprise, thinking she was insinuating herself, but she backed away and said, "No Stormfur, I didn't mean me. You'll find _someone, _not me."

I looked down at my paws and said weakly, "Can you tell Squirrelpaw that I like her?"

Tawnypelt shook her head chidingly and said, "Of course not, Stormfur, if you like her, she doesn't want to hear it from me. She wants to be sure, and she wants to hear it from you." With that, the pretty tortoiseshell Shadowclaner turned tail and caught up with the other cats. I was left in the dust.

I looked up ahead andgrew morose as I saw Squirrelpaw lick Brambleclaw's cheek lovingly and press her pelt against his for a moment. Brambleclaw murmured something in her ear and she laughed. Tawnypelt looked back at me and flicked her tail, urging me to catch up.

I stayed lolling behind, and I can't help but wonder what would have happened differently if I had pursued Squirrelpaw at that moment. Maybe Feathertail would have lived. Maybe Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw would be calling my name instead of Brambleclaw's... But then again, without Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw might have joined his father in the Dark Forest and taken over the clans.

**---****Later During the Journey In The Tribe Of Rushing Water---**

I did notice how the brown she-cat's amber eyes lingered on me. She was staring at me, lust and admiration in her amber eyes. Her pelt was streaked with mud, and the only distinguishable feature was her bright pink nose. She smiled at me and approached, "I'm Brook."

"I'm Stormfur," I replied curtly.

She noticed my tone, and looked a little hurt, but walked away. As she walked, I couldn't help but admire her... and the way she walked.

But, maybe if this "Brook" cat liked me, maybe I should try to get to know her. Maybe Brook would be my true love! Maybe Brook would be the only one that ever actually wanted me, and therefore the only one that I would ever get. It's possible.

So I pursued her, and to this day, I wonder if I shouldn't have. Because she betrayed me. Along with the rest of the Tribe. And it hurt my heart. She tried to explain something to me, and tried to comfort me, but I shunned her away.

I vowed that day that I would never love again, because that's what happens. All the people I loved died or abandonned me; Feathertail died that day with the tribe, Brook betrayed me that day, Silverstream died giving birth to us, Graystripe was captured by Twolegs (I learned after returning from the journey) and my best friend Mothwing later betrayed us to Hawkfrost.

**_---_Later; After Feathertail Died_---_**

I was sobbing, by Feathertail's stiff beautiful body. Brook pressed her nose into my pelt and murmured, "You really loved her, didn't you Stormfur?"

"Yes," my voice cracked. Brook consoled me, and I turned to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw sharing tongues near where we had slept. Squirrelpaw looked like she wanted to confess something, but instead fixed her eyes on Brambleclaw, licked his nose slowly and rub her pelt against his, murmuring something into his ear. Brambleclaw smiled and curled defensively around Squirrelpaw, her body fitting exactly right around him.

I snorted, and Brook looked where I was looking, and angered me by saying, "THey look perfect together, don't you think?"

Then she embarrassed me even more by saying, "I think we;d look perfect together..." she broke off, humiliated.

I licked her ear and the next day we left, I was sure I'd never see Brook again.

---**Sometime during the Journey Back**---

I approached Squirrelpaw while Brambleclaw was trying to catch a fish with his paw. She turned around quickly when she heard me, and laughed, saying, "You scared me, Stormfur!"

I smiled half-heartedly and said quietly, "Squirrelpaw, I love you."

She looked at me; aghast, and said, "Oh, Stormfur," she broke off, looking at Brambleclaw, "I'm so sorry, Stormfur. I wish there were two of me, but I love Brambleclaw. I love Brambleclaw with all o my heart. Can we still be friends."

I turned away, not answering her question. I heard her crying behind me, and I went to the river beside Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw was having trouble catching a small minnow. Within a minute, I had two trout flopping on the bank beside me. Brambleclaw looked admiringly at me and said, "Nice catches, Stormfur, maybe sometime you could teach me fishing better than Purdy."

I laughed forcefully, remembering Purdy the old kittypet. But I wasn't happy, I wasn't really laughing. Inside I was imagining me pushing Brambleclaw into the river, faking that I was trying to save him, and having Squirrelpaw sob into my fur and say that she loved me.

But that wouldn't be fair to Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw had always been nice to me, it wasn't his fault that he loved Squirrelpaw, he didn't know how he was hurting me... but he still was.

**_---_After They Returned to the Clans, and After the Clans Arrived at the Lake---**

Squirrelflight's POV-

I can't help but recall how unhappy you looked, when you told us that he was staying with the Tribe of Rushing Water. Brook loves you, that's clear enough, but do you love her back?

I remember that day on the river where you told me that you loved me, and I denied you. But, I truly did love Brambleclaw, or I did _then _anyway. Now he's changed. He's spending time with Hawkfrost at Gatherings instead of me, and he gets angry with me for no reason.

Then you returned to the clans.

At the time I was falling quickly underneath Ashfur's charms, but then I saw you and Brook.

The next day I saw Brook, but you weren't there. I saw Brook with Rainwhisker, they were both laughing... and Brook said "I love you" to Rainwhisker.

I know you saw them, too, I saw your horrified face at the other side of the clearing.

That night Brambleclaw wasn't in the den, but you were. That night we both walked out and loved eachother underneath the Ancient Oak, I thought I was in love with _you _instead of Ashfur or Brambleclaw. Again, you told me you loved me.

I didn't respond.

The next day, Rainwhisker was hit by a falling tree, and Brambleclaw proved his loyalty, earning back my heart and my love. I saw you and Brook together in the den, you were curled around her, and she fit into you perfectly.

I love you, Stormfur, but as a friend. We tried out another relationship, and it didn't work. Maybe it's better this way.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Well, at least you can't yell at me for killing anybody off, because the only person that died was Feathertail and Erin Hunter killed her off, so you can't blame me. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Harry Potter was awesome! I seriously almost cried when --- died and -- died (i'm not gonna say the names, so I won't ruin it for anyone else.)**

**REVIEW**

**mysterys**


	4. Blazing Retorts

**Okay, I owe everybody an apology... MUST READ THIS BEFORE STARTING TO READ STORY!**

**Here's how the votes for pairings came in:**

**Whitewing Thunderclan/ Spiderleg Thunderclan- 5 votes**

**Mousepaw Thunderclan/ Hollypaw Thunderclan- 3 votes**

**Every other pairing, one vote each.**

**BUT, _Someone _requested a pairing that _I _couldn't resist (Hack-cough-curse-you-Rabbitstorm-cough-hack, -clears throat-) **

**I hate it when that happens, you're all set on doing a pairing, and then someone decides to request a _REALLY GOOD, IRRESISTABLE_ one, but I promise I'll do Whitewing/Spiderleg next, unless the so-far-unsuccessful-votes level down again... grrr. **

**Okay, I deserve it if you hate me for this next pairing, but I hope you don't, because I like reviews! PLZ REVIEW! I like constructive critisism, admirement, and above all, I like it if someone says and truly means that it sucks... but please don't say that, because I would have to delete this. I only like people to say that it sucks... when it really does. So if you _really _think this story sucks, you can tell me politely, (no flames)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR'S SERIES, MY HORRIBLE WRITING SKILLS WILL PROVE THAT! (feel free to contradict that statement or i will besorely offended. jk. XD**

**Btw, this is a romance between two apprentices, so kill me.**

**XD R&R XD**

**--------------------------------Chapter Four: Darkened Storm---------------------------------**

Lionpaw nudged his sister with his shoulder, hissing, "Hollypaw, get up!"

His slumbering sibling sprang up like she'd been awake the whole time and said loudly, "What is it? I'm up! Is there a fire? Did a kit get stolen? Did Jaypaw die? Did you die..." She grinned cockily at her brother, and said, "Well? Who died?"

Lionpaw sighed and said exasperatedly, "No-one died, must we go through this every morning? It's time for training, Brightheart's been waiting _forever _for you to get up. Hollypaw smiled innocently and said, "Oh." Lionpaw rolled his eyes again, and said, "C'mon, we're practicing fighting today."

Hollypaw immediately yowled with pleasure, and almost immediately afterwards, the grumbling of the elders reached their ears, "Confounded youth, how do they think they are, waking at us this time in the morning? Soak your head, Hollypaw!"

It was Lionpaw's turn to flash a triumphant grin in Hollypaw's direction, but was disappointed to see thast she was not at all disturbed by these comments and instead yowled, "Morning, Mousefur! Morning, Longtail! How's the elder's den doing today?"

Mousefur growled, but amusement glittered in her aged eyes. Longtail continued grumbling, and settled back down to sleep, and Mousefur leaned up against him. Hollypaw smiled, she had always thought that Mousefur had affections for Longtail. (A/N: I know she's older than he is, but they make a cute couple.)

Lionpaw smirked at the elder's flirtatiousness, and said, "C'mon, Brightheart's calling you, go!"

Sure enough, Brightheart's voice could be heard from the entrance to Thunderclan. Hollypaw groaned, but managed a chipper smile as she trotted gracefully to Brightheart's side. Ashfur was calling likewise to Lionpaw, and the tom apprentice trotted to him.

Hollypaw greeted Brightheart politely, and Brightheart nodded distractedly, saying, "Hollypaw, you must try to get up earlier each morning, we've been up forages waiting for you. Today you're going to be fighting your brother, and then going hunting, okay?"

Hollypaw nodded enthusaistically and said, "I promise I'll get up earlier. Sorry. Can I ask Lionpaw to race to the training hollow?" Brightheart nodded, entertainment in her one blue eye.

Hollypaw raced to her brother and his mentor, asking loudly, "Wanna race me to the hollow?"

As an answer, Lionpaw set off, Hollypaw calling behind him, "That's not fair, Lionpaw!" But she was laughing and sprinted after her brindle-colored brother. She stayed deliberately behind him for a while, and then at the last moment before they reached the hollow, she bounded forward quickly and overtook Lionpaw with ease. Lionpaw was gasping for breath, and Hollypaw was merely breathing a little heavier than usual, but she had a victorious and smug glint in her eyes. Lionpaw chuckled and said, "You're a really- breathes- runner for an old -breathing- medicine cat apprentice."

Hollypaw smiled, and said in retort, "And you're pretty slow for a warrior apprentice. Do not underestimate my power or I will set my wrath upon you!" She added jokingly. Lionpaw laughed, and Hollypaw thought she heard a sound behind her, but turned and nothing was there.

She shrugged, and Brightheart and Ashfur trotted slowly into view, discussing training techniques. Brightheart murmured into Hollypaw's ear as she passed, "According to Ashfur, your brother is more talented with strength than speed, take advantage of that, and Lionpaw does not guard his tail and rear well, so I suggest knocking him over from there."

Ashfur whispered into Lionpaw's ear quietly, "Hollypaw is quick but not strong, bowl her over quick, pin her down, and be done with it. Also, remember to guard your tail, you never do." Lionpaw rolled his eyes and said, "I know, and I will. Don't worry, this fight will be easy." Ashfur looked doubtful, but said, "Use your instincts, Lionpaw, and be on your guard, Hollypaw is an unpredictable fireball. From what Brightheart says, Hollypaw is raw talent at battling, running, _and _hunting."

Lionpaw laughed and said, "I think there are two Hollypaws then, my sister's a clutz. I got this fight, Chief, and anyway, it's only a training fight. Plus, Brightheart's probably only trying to intimidate us by saying that." Ashfur nodded, not looking confident in his apprentice's abilities.

The speckled gray tom said, "Lionpaw, please win this fight, I bet Cloudtail doing apprentice duties for three days that you'd win, so please win." Lionpaw laughed and said, "You don't have to worry."

Ashfur smiled slightly, Hollypaw yowled challengingly, and the apprentice fight began.

Hollypaw lunged for Lionpaw's face, a really obvious move, in Lionpaw's opinion. Lionpaw swerved easily out of the way, but only with his front, leaving his tail wide in the open. Hollypaw matted her claws in his tailfur as she flew by, bringing him sliding down with her. Lionpaw screamed, and Ashfur yelled, "Lionpaw, guard your rear!" Brightheart wasn't telling Hollypaw what to do, merely encouraging her with cheering.

Lionpaw got up, steadied himself and clawed ferociously at Hollypaw's face; claws sheathed. Hollypaw took the blow to her nose, and glared at her brother, angried but not injured by the blow. She scurried up a tree. Lionpaw yowled victoriously, and Ashfur yelled, "Lionpaw, Look o-"

Suddenly Lionpaw was crashed down to the earth by his rear, pretty much ground into the soil. He yowled, in moderate pain but having no permanent injury. Hollypaw had jumped from the tree and landed on top of him.

Using a different technique, Lionpaw went limp in his sister's paws. To his surprise, he heard her laugh and say, "Stop pretending, Lionpaw, I won and you know it. I'm the better fighter and you know it." She licked his ear, and Lionpaw groaned... heaving himself to his feet, aiming a kick at his prancing sister who swiftly avoided the swipe. Bumping him with her hip and bowling him over, she trotted over to wallow in Brightheart's praise.

Ashfur was nearly yelling at his apprentice on the other hand, "I told you to guard your tail, you mousebrain! Now I have to do apprentice duties for three days because of you and your "talents!"

Hollypaw was nearly doubling over laughing, and she heard someone laughing behind her, as well. Brightheart was to her left, but who was behind. She turned around, no-one, except the familiar Thunderclan forest shrubbery.

Brightheart licked her apprentice's ear affectionately, and said, "I've changed my mind, Hollypaw, you don't have to hunt, you did such a good job today. You can go back to camp and sleep, since that seems to be what you like to do."

Hollypaw, shook her head and said stubbornly, "I want to hunt." In actuallity, she wanted to investigate the "laughing vegetation."

Brightheart said, "Okay, Holly, but I'm going to go back to camp. If you don't mind, I'm going to ask some of the older apprentices and younger warriors to fight you for practice, it'll be fun, and you'll gain experience, even if you don't win."

Hollypaw smiled and said, "I'd like to see them beat me, I'm going to hunt now." Brightheart nodded and trotted over to brag playfully to Ashfur. Lionpaw slunk off, and once he was out of sight dashed away. It was _very _embarassing to be beaten by your sister, who was un-experienced and had been a medicine cat for the majority of her training.

Hollypaw bounded around for a few minutes, still elated by her conquest. She suddenly shivered, a stench had reached her nose. But what was it doing way over here, Shadowclan border was that way! She sniffed, following the crowfood scent. She looked up, and leapt, bowling someone over in the bushes, having the advantage of surprise.

She had seen the glowing eyes from the brush, and had seen the sillouette of a cat. It was a Shadowclan apprentice.

Hollypaw pinned down the tom apprentice with ease, and help her paw threateningly to his throat, pressing down just enough for him to know that she meant business.

He was rather large for his age; tall, but skinny. His eyes were a yellow-green, and his fur was a solid dark brown. Muscles lined his limbs and neck. Defiance glittered in his eyes, but also surprise and fear, masked quickly. It was Owlpaw.

Hollypaw laughed derisively and said quietly, "How'd you like your last Thunderclan experience... hm, let me think, weren't you beaten by my brother. A _blind _cat? Doesn't make you seem very intimidating, does it? Have those scratches he gave you healed yet?" She smiled charmingly, tipping her head slightly towards him.

Owlpaw spat venomously, "I've improved, and he only beat me because Lionpaw helped him. I'd like to see either one or both of them beat me now. Or you, for that matter. Let me go!"

He wriggled under her gasp, but she pressed down a little harder on his jugular. He gasped and she said quietly, "See, Owlpaw? I have all the cards, I can make you do anything I want. One, I'm the one that has your life in my paws. Two, you're on Thunderclan territory, and by yowling as loud as I can, I'll have plenty of allies. Three, if you yowl, no-one in Shadowclan can hear you from here. Four, I know the territory better, and in one minute, you could be falling from a cliff, designed so it looks like a mistake. So, if I were you, I'd stop wriggling."

Owlpaw obeyed, and attempted to scratch dirt into Hollypaw's eyes, but she immobalized him by standing carefully on each of his limbs, leaving his tail flapping weakly. She smiled triumphantly, and said quietly, "So, Owlpaw, what should I make you do? I suppose we could keep you for ransom, you're pretty valuable, seeing as you're Smokefoot's apprentice, and Tallpoppy and Blackstar's son. Or, I could feed you to the kittypets, drop you in the lake, or maybe just dump you on Riverclan property, they're not as forgiving as us Thudnerclan cats." She smiled, Owlpaw was looking terrified.

Owlpaw covered his terror, and said in a slightly quavering voice, "You-you wouldn't do that, Thunderclan cats are n-nice, it's us Shadowclaners that are mean."

Hollypaw grinnned and said, "Oh yes, you seem very intimidating now, don't you? Pinned down my an apprentice two moons younger than you, a Thunderclan apprentice, no less. Hm?"

Owlpaw grimaced and said, "You could just let me go on Shadowclan territory, you know."

"You know, I might just do that. But this is only a warning. Next time, you're either crowfood or ransom, got it, Weakling?" asked Hollypaw forcefully, shoving her paws into his chest. Her hazel eyes gazed intently into his lemon-lime ones, and he said, "Yes."

Hollypaw grabbed him by the scruff like a kit, and said, "Up, walk, I'm not gonna carry you the whole way."

Owlpaw obliged and they walked awkwardly to the Shadowclan border. Hollypaw shoved him down to the earth again, and said, "Judst as a matter of curiosity, what were you doing in Thunderclan territory?"

He lied, "Hunting."

She caught the lie and said, "The truth, Weakling."

"Looking for someone," that was the truth.

"What someone, pray tell?" asked Hollypaw sarcastically.

"I'm not telling."

The Thunderclan apprentice rolled her eyes, seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with this strangely attractive Shadowclan lump and kicked him gently into his territory, saying quietly, "Bye, Owlpaw." He looked at her strangely and replied cooly, "Thanks, Hollypaw." He seemed to gather his courage up momnetarily, then ran back to the Hollypaw and licked her cheek swiftly before sprinting back into Shadowclan, his face burning with embarassment, accomplishment, surprise and shock. He had just licked a Thudnerclaner! He could not get ehr beautiful hazel eyes out of his mind, and kept thinking, "I should have kept talking. And if she had taken me for ransom, she would have had to care for me! Why hadn't I stayed for ransom?

Hollypaw's cheek burned where Owlpaw had licked her, and she smiled as she saw the bushes quiver where he had leapt through the bracken. She inhaled deeply, deciding as an afterthought that Shadowclan scent was an aquired taste, and she'd just aquired it.

Night Of Next Gathering

Firestar yowled from his position atop Thunderclan camp, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here!"

There were grumbles from the elders awakened from their naps, but they stayed put. The warriors poured from the den, Graystripe and Millie leading the crowd. They looked excessively pleased about something, and Firestar eventually spilled what it was, "For the first amount of news, Millie will be moved to the nursery, bound to have kits." There were cheers from the cats, and Dustpelt nudged Graystripe jokingly, "Congratulations." With Firestar tied up in Leader's duties, Graystripe and Dustpelt had become decent friends, finally putting their rocky kithood past behind them.

Millie was beaming, and Graystripe pressed up against her, purring. Hollypaw smiled, mewing, "Congratulations" to the happy couple. Firestar hissed for silence and said, "Congratulations, Graystripe. Now, the cats going to the Gathering tonight will be: Myself, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Leafpool, Ferncloud, Cloudtail, Jaypaw, Hazelpaw, and Hollypaw. Also, for his request, Longtail wishes to go to one last Gathering before he joins Starclan, we will mourn him."

"What do you mean "goes to Starclan"?" yowled the Gathered cats, Longtail was not much older than Firestar.

Firestar looked very sad and said, "He sees no point in being an expense to the clan with prey. He also no longer takes any joy in living, with being blind. Tonight, after going to one last Gathering, and enjoying one last of his favorite crows, which _will_ be caught specially for him, he has decided to jump off the cliff. I have tried to convince him against this, but it is his decision, and I am confident that Starclan will understand and accept him into their ranks." Firestar bowed his head, and Mousefur looked at Longtail with shock in her aged blue eyes, shock and love that Longtail could not see.

She said quietly, "Longtail, why didn't you tell me?" she looked about ready to jump off a cliff herself.

Firestar said loudly, "It is time for our departure. Come, and, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Birchfall shall guard the camp. Whitewing, go hunt Longtail a nice plump crow." Whitewing smiled quiveringly, and said, "Of course, Firestar."

Hollypaw looked apologetically at Lionpaw, who was still surly from her beating him earlier. Ashfur groaned and went back to cleaning up the elder's dirt from his bet with Cloudtail. Lionpaw said unconvincingly, "It's fine, Hollypaw, go to the Gathering, have fun and tell me all about it when you get back."

Hollypaw nodded, jogged to Jaypaw and said, "Coming?" Her brother snapped, "Of course, and don't think you need to escort me either because I'm blind. I can find my own way." Hollypaw whimpered, hurt, but she was used to by now Jaypaw's cruelty of speech.

Jaypaw walked carefully to the exit of camp, and flicked his tail commandingly for Hollypaw to follow. Hollypaw obliged, letting the unfairness of her brother's treatment sink into her fur, to be boiled and frothed over later.

Pretty soon, the Thunderclan cats were racing over their territory, and eventually padded tiredly on the beach of the lake. They crossed over the wooden artificial log-bridge, and dashed into the clearing for the Gathering. There were a horde of cats there, and Hollypaw dashed into their midst without a second glance, looking for one pair of yellow-green eyes, but trying to appear casual all the same.

She found them.

The possesor of the so-called yellow green eyes were with them too, Owlpaw. He was running around also, but trying to appear casual. Hollypaw yelled, "Owlpaw, over here!"

He saw her, grinned momentarily at her enthusiasm to see him, but hid it quickly. He strolled over deliberately slowing himself down, "Hi, what do you want?"

Hollypaw looked disappointed and said quietly, "I just wanted to say hi, and sorry for what I did the other day. I should have just brought you to your territory, not mocked you and scared you."

Anger flashed in Owlpaw's eyes and he spat, "I wasn't scared, Weakling, if anyone was scared it was you... of what I could do to you."

Hollypaw snorted and said, "Oh yeah, what's that? Stutter at me like you did last time. Your welcome for bringing you to your clan without punishment, and I'm _truly _apologetic for disturbing you and your solitude. By the way, Owlpaw, you only have no friends because you don't deserve any, and you just lost your chance at one." With that, Hollypaw turned around and walked off, deliberately stopping to say "hello" to the handsome Thunderclan tom apprentice Mousepaw.

Owlpaw snorted derisively and thought to himself, _Who needs her? I've got... nothing. She's right, I have no friends. I'm almost a warrior, and I'm the only companion I have, unless you can count the mice that I spare out of pity_.

He glanced over at Mousepaw, envying the apprentice. Mousepaw was talking with Hollypaw now, and seeming in almost a trance, like any tom would be in front of her uncommon beauty. That was what was strange about Hollypaw. If you looked at her, she seemed average, and maybe a little scrawny. But when you looked into her eyes, it was as if you were looking into the glistening eyes of all the cats in Starclan.

Making up his mind, he bounded to her and Mousepaw, trying to seem as graceful as possible, before tripping over himself and landing at their paws. Hollypaw looked down at me, and I saw the remains of what I had done to her; hurt and disappointment. She looked up at Mousepaw and said loudly, "I think the Gathering's going to begin now, let's get closer."

Mousepaw smiled and agreed, looking disapproingly down on me. As they walked away, I saw his pelt brushing up against her, and his tail tip subtly winding around hers. Hollypaw smiled beautifully at him, and he looked down at her, his blue eyes forever handsome. She licked his ear and he grinned, unable to cork his enthusiasm at her flirtatatiousness.

Owlpaw just sat where he had fallen, and shouted after Hollypaw in his anger, "Who needs you?"

Hollypaw jsut flicked her tail dismissively, and then turned ack around and said to Mousepaw, "I'll be back in one second."

She woves her way gracefully through the crowds of felines and returned Owlpaw in the center. She wound herself around him, breathing her sweet rose scent in his face until he almost fainted with attraction and unexperienced lust. Hollypaw licked his cheek gently and rubbed her aromatic pelt on his.

She rubbed her cheek against his and murmured seductively in his ear, "You ask who needs me? In time you'll find that you do."

With that, she suddenly released him and trotted back to flirt with Mousepaw, leaving Owlpaw in a trance of love. Was she _trying _to taunt him? He stood up, and almost fell down, as if he was drunk. Was Hollypaw's scent that overpowering and sweet?

Mousepaw asked quietly to Hollypaw as the Gathering began, "What was that about?"

Hollypaw smiled reassuringly at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm teasing Owlpaw because of something he did the other day, he's being a mousebrain." Mousepaw smiled, glad that his new crush wasn't actually attracted to Owlpaw.

Firestar leapt upon the great rock and yowled for silence, "Blackstar, you will start first."

Blackstar spat, "Of course, I don't need you to announce that I'm going to speak." Firestar bowed his head, used to the Shadowclan leader's antics.

Blackstar stepped forward and said, "One of our elders' Cedarheart, has just passed away from Greencough. My mate Tallpoppy was infected with this disease also, and is being cared for by the Littlecloud. Tomorrow, Owlpaw and Ivypaw will become warriors, and Tawnypelt has had her kits."

Tawnypelt's brother was Brambleclaw, and the Thunderclan deputy's chest swelled with pride for his sister, wishing that he could meet the kits himself. Leopardstar stepped forward next and said, "Tomorrow, Minnowpaw and Pouncepaw will be warriors... Also Willowpaw has become a full medicine cat of Riverclan by recieving her warrior name, Willowbranch. Our elder Swallowtail has also been infected with Whitecough, Willowbranch is caring for her now."

Firestar stepped forward, "Nearly all of our apprentice's are ready to become warriors; Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, Berrypaw, Honeypaw, Cinderpaw, and Poppypaw. They will become warriors tomorrow, Thunderclan is flourishing with young warriors, young talent, and superb apprentices with much potential. Our elder Longtail has decided that there is no point to his life being blind, and tonight will kill himself after tonight's Gathering, he is attending one for the last time. We will miss you, Longtail."

Many cats in the clearing bowed to Longtail. Despite his earlier aquaintence with Tigerstar, Longtail had proved his loyalty many times over and was honored by the clans. The golden brown tabby warrior was now looking around blindly, and smiling.

Firestar bowed his head again, and said, "Onestar."

Onestar stepped up, and said, "We have two new warriors; Heatherfang and Breezefrost. Nothing else to report, except we sighted a rogue on the territory."

There were murmurs of nervousness at this statement, and Hollypaw was practically bouncing with delight, "I didn't know we were going to be warriors, did you Mousepaw? I wonder what my name'll be..." Then she looked to her left and saw Jaypaw. She realized that his name hadn't been called, and said comfortingly, "I'm sorry, Jaypaw, it's probably only because your a medicine cat app-"

"I know that I'm blind, okay? Stop making excuses." He spat in return.

Hollypaw was taken aback and finally decided to fight back to her offensive brother, "Jaypaw, will you stop wallowing in your self pity and be nicer to me and Lionpaw? We're always trying to help you, and you're rude and cruel in return."

With that, Hollypaw turned tail and said to Mousepaw, "Well, c'mon, let's go." Mousepaw agreed readily.

Three Days Later-

Owlflight sat on the border, hoping to see his beloved. He saw a movement in the bushes, and then saw Hollypaw and Mousepaw frolicking together, and Mousepaw licked her ear happily. They rolled around on the ground, and Mousepaw landed on top of Hollypaw. Uncomfortable with their current awkward position, Hollypaw and Mousepaw flipped over. Mousepaw licked her nose as they lay on the ground and said quietly, "I love you, Hollyblaze."

Newly dubbed warrior Hollyblaze replied by reaching over and licking his nose. He laughed, and Owlflight almost vomited with revoltedness. _How could Hollyblaze do this to me_ He thought, _I loved her! Wait, did I just say I loved her_?' Owlflight shook his head firmly, but then sighed in his mind, _Fine, I'll admit it, I have affections for Hollyblaze.' _Just admit it. _Fine, I love her. But it's a one way Thunderpath, she doesn't love me back. She loves Mouse... what's his warrior name?'_

Owlflight listened intently to the THunderclan warriors' romantic ramblings and picked out the name 'Mousewhisker.' _Okay, Hollyblaze loves _Mousewhisker _and I love her, so why interrupt her happiness. If I love her, really love her, I want her to be happy and she's happy with Mousewhisker.' _Inwardly, Owlflight sighed.

Hollyblaze suddenly looked up, and saw yellow-green eyes peering at her from the bracken nearby. As if from Starclan, she heard Mousewhisker's brother calling to him. Mousewhisker muttered a curse, and said to Hollyblaze, "I'll be right back, and then we can do what we haven't done, yet." Mousewhisker smiled seductively, his blue eyes anxious for her reaction. Hollyblaze smiled, and Owlflight almost gagged, they were new warriors, for Starclan's sake!

Mosuewhisker bounded through the brambles, and Hollyblaze said lazily, "Come out, Owlpaw, there're no other Thunderclan warriors here."

Owlflight obliged and said, "My name's Owlflight now."

"Mine's Hollyblaze, but you already know that from spying on me. Why were you spying on me?" She was dead casual, and Owlflight gathered his breath.

"I love you, Hollyblaze. I barely know you, but I know I love you. I've been mean only so I could deny my own feelings, and you were the cat I was looking for when I was on territory. You're perfect. You're entrancing, funny, talented, understanding... and loyal, which is the problem. I want nothing more than to be a loyal warrior, and I know you love Mousewhisker so I'll just go now since you don't love me back." He finished awkwardly and backed back into Shadowclan territory.

There was a light tap on his shoulder. Hollyblaze's voice was quiet for once, "Do you really think I don't love you back? The only reason I loved with Mousewhisker was because I didn't think you loved me."

Owlflight froze, did he actually hear that, or was Starclan taunting him? Hollyblaze continued speaking in the quietest possible tone, "From the moment I set eyes on you, I loved you. With your sharp and hurtful retorts, I assumed you didn't feel the same. After all, not often does one call their beloved a lump of foxdung? So, I belied my feelings and played the same game with you; cruelty." Her voice was hoarse, and Owlflight leapt at her, soon rolling around on the ground with her like she and Mousewhisker had just done. They licked eachother all over, pressed their pelts together.

Owlflight purred, rubbing his neck all over hers and she woves around and in him, fitting perfectly. He murmured, "I love you."

Instead of licking him on the nose like she did to Mousewhisker, Hollyblaze purred throatily and said, "I love you, too."

--------------------------------------------------

**awwwwww. I'm sorry about the warrior names, I probably didn't get any of them right... oh well, and I'm sorry for reflecting badly on Mousewhisker... cuz' he's awesome... althought Owlpaw/flight is fairly awesome... ok, anyway. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Please also vote (this is my record for most words in a chapter! XD)**

**mysterys**


	5. That Last Love of Mine

**Okay, for one, I've got REALLY BAD news... This is the last chapter/oneshot of this fanfiction. I'm sorry, but it has to end sometime, I've already got two other stories going, and I'm trying to come up with the solution to my writer's block on my original story... ugh, I'm really busy, so this fic is discontinued, after this one last dramatic chapter. **

**Now, I've tallied the votes... and I hope you'll all be happy with this last chapter... I didn't really want to have to do a Whitewing x Spiderleg... because that's kinda boring cause they're in the same clan and there's nothing pulling them apart...but, I'm nice, so I'll do it.**

**mysterys**

**-------------------That Last Love of Mine------------------**

**Whitewing's POV- **

I crumpled over his fallen body, sobbing remorsefully, why hadn't he loved me? I heard quiet footsteps footsteps behind me, and the Ashfur's quiet voice said behind me, "I'm sory, Whitewing, I know you loved him. I only wish you felt the same for me."

I turned, shocked, Ashfur loved me? But of course, now it all made sense. Birchfall had always been trying to hook me up with Ashfur. Birchfall had only ever felt affection for one, Snowbird. I could smell her everywhere. Even over his fallen body.

I could also smell something else in the air around Birchfall's corpse. No, don't tell me. I sniffed again. It couldn't be. It just couldn't... Birchfall having kits with another cat? Whitewing had always dreamed about the gorgeous kits that she and Birchfall would have had. _Would have _had. _Would have, Could have, Should have. _It was all that foul Snowbird's fault that this happened. If Birchfall had been with me, he wouldn't have died, and I would be the one licking the ears of his beautiful kits, not Snowbird.

Ashfur awaited my reaction to his proposal, but I only nuzzled against Birchfall.

Birchfall would be my one and only love. He is the only one I would ever love. No longer would I feel the pain on unrequited love. I would never love again.

I felt a rush of sympathy for the gray tom behind me; Ashfur. Two unrequited loves, no kits, aging slowly to the point where he would be too old to mate. I would find him a mate, I promised myself, but it _wouldn't _be me.

**Three Days Later-**

I heard footsteps beside me in the warrior's den, and slowly opened my eyes, jumping back as Spiderleg's face was a tail-length away from mine. I laughed and said, "Don't do that again Skinnyleg, or I'll pounce."

He snorted and said, "It's Spiderleg you twitchy furball, and by the way... Firestar's calling you."

I laughed again at my comical companion and jogged towards the leader's den. Spiderleg was relatively handsome, black fur, black tail, long lanky black legs and amber eyes, he was very clumsy, probably because of his illongated legs and was very funny. He seemed to be spending more time with me since Birchfall died, and I was glad forthe company. I didn't have any feelings for him besides that of a friend, and he was fun to be around. What was the harm?

Mainly the only socialization though was at night. We didn't talk much, just lay next to eachother, enjoying the prescence and getting body-heat. A few nights he even put his tail around me. He didn't move fast, and didn't seem to love me, that was good. And whenI wanted to, I could have an intelligent conversation with him without him drooling like the rest of the toms in the clan.

But despite his neverending prescence at my side, I didn't really know Spiderleg that well.

But I was grateful for him, he seemed to understand my reluctance to speak with Ashfur and whenever Ashfur started to come towards me, Spiderleg would stop whatever he was doing and bound over to hold a dramatic conversation with me. It even happened once in the woods, I didn't know how he knew that Ashfur was coming towards me from a mile away, but he sprinted all the way from camp to save me from the uncomfortable conversation with Ashfur.

My attention returned to the grand orange tom before me; Firestar.

He looked me up and down once before asking, "Will you lead a patrol? According to Ashfur, there was some commotion at the Shadowclan border, check it out with another cat, you can pick."

This didn't sound good, Ashfur noting something the one time no experienced warrior besides me, him and Spiderleg were in camp?

I nodded and trotted back to Spiderleg, asking, "Wanna come on a patrol with me, over by Shadowclan?" He grinned and said, "A'course."

On the way, I voiced my concern with this, and he nodded thoughtfully, before saying awkwardly, "Whitewing, I know this sounds cheesy, but you can talk to me about anything, okay? I know about the Birchfall thing, how you liked him, and I know about Snowbird... I was probably one of the only ones he told before he died. If you're having trouble, you can talk to me, okay?"

I smiled and said, "Thanks Spiderleg, I will." I really appreciated his concern. It wasn't phony caring just to get a chance to talk to me... Spiderleg really cared, that felt nice.

He smiled and we were silent the rest of the way to Shadowclan.

We arrived, and I said loudly, "Where's the commotion that Ashfur was talking about?"

"Right here." Came the reply. Snowbird. She leapt down from the oak tree where Birchfall had died and landed gracefully beside me.

She turned to Spiderleg and said, "Can we have a moment?"

He nodded and backed off respectfully.

Staying carefully on my side of the border, I said politely, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can help me," said Snowbird, "The kits, mine and Birchfall's that is, are having trouble in Shadowclan, and they're only a few days old. I think they would do better in Thunderclan, but no one can know about me and Birchfall. So I had an idea. I know you probably blame me for Birchfall's death, Whitewing, and that is probably justified, but in honor of Birchfall's memory, will you help me and his kits?"

I felt anger, but said, "Depends, what's your idea?"

"Well, you could either get really fat, or pregnant, and then pretend that you gave birth to these kits. I suggest the pregnancy, because you'd have to lose the weight really fat."

I shook my head and said, "No way, that would take two moons for me to give birth, and there _is no _way the kits will look newborn in two moons."

"I have little nurishment, and that will keep them small, besides, the kits were small anyway. Please, Whitewing, don't do it for me, I know you hate me, do it for Birchfall, and do it for his kits. Please," Snowbird really sounded desperate.

As if on cue, three adorable little kits emerged from the trees, one was white with blue eyes, one was white with green eyes, and there was a light brown one with darker brown eyes, who looked identical to Birchfall. The last kit was the one that convinced me to accept the offer. He looked exactly like Birchfall, and looked starved and sick. Snowbird introduced the green-eyed one as "Ashenkit" the blue-eyed one as "Rainkit" and the birch-colored tom as "Elmkit."

I sighed and said, "Fine, I'll do it, but one problem... I'm not pregnant."

Snowbird nodded and said, "That is a problem... any tom you like?"

"No."

"We could arrange something with a tom in Thunderclan, explain the whole thing and say that this arrangement is only temporary, that this will be your only litter with this said-tom. What tom in Thunderclan can you trust with your life, your secret, and your kits?"

I heard a twig snap in the bracken, and Ashfur emerged. He said firmly, "She can trust me."

Snowbird nodded with approval and said, "Then it's settled."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Great. That was it. I was going to have kits with Ashfur. Ugh. The horror. The Horror. The Horror. Why had Birchfall done this to me?

It was all arranged, Tomorrow night, Ashfur and I were to "create" the kits, and the plan would go on from there.

I explained all this hoarsely to Spiderleg, whose mouth was dropped with horror.

When I was finished, Spiderleg curled himself around me, giving me a warm embrace of friendship and love, bathing me with sympathy concern and passion. I wished we could stay like that forever.

He licked my ear and said, "Whitewing, I have something to say..."

I looked at him and said, "I know what you're going to say, Spiderleg... but can't just stay like this today, and deal with love tomorrow?"

He smiled and licked my nose, pressing his cheek into the hollow of my shoulder. I lay my head on his flank, and realized... we fit together. It was almost like we were made to fit together like this. Like a puzzle piece. And then I realized with horror that I had broken my vow.

I had fallen in love.

I had fallen in love with Spiderleg.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

We woke up like that, and I slowly ran my tailtip down his black back. I murmured quietly into his ear, "Spiderleg, I love you, even though I promised I woul never love again, I love you, Spiderleg, I love you."

It felt good to say it. Goosebumps quivered down my spine as a chill wind seemed to come from my heart, but it was immediately melted when his passion filled voice replied, "I love you too, Whitewing, I always have, I always will."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was night-time. It was Ashfur time.

He emerged from the warrior's den and I said, "Ashfur, remember, it is only this once. I am only having kits with you for Birchfall's sake. After this whole thing it over, it's the end of our relationship, The End. E.N.D. End."

Ashfur nodded quietly and said, "This is what I have always wanted Whitewing; to love you, to have kits with you."

I smiled underneath my jaw. Because I had my own secret for Ashfur, I was already pregnant.

As of earlier today, I was pregnant with Spiderleg's kits.

Nothing Ashfur could say or do would change that.

For his benefit though, I would go on letting Ashfur think the kits were his, while in reality, they were mine and Spiderleg's.

Of course I had okayed this plan with my new mate, Spiderleg, and he understood. But he was watching, and making sure Ashfur didn't get _too _carried away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two Moons Later

The kits were born.

There were two of my kits, and then Elmkit, Ashenkit and Rainkit, who had been slipped into the nursery during the labor. No one noticed, accept Snowbird, Ashfur and Spiderleg, who was of course there the whole time.

I named my two kits Widowkit and Webkit, they were both spitting images of Spiderleg. Hopefully that would subtly inform Ashfur that the kits were Spiderleg's, not his. Ashfur was taken aback when he saw the kits and when he heard there names.

Ashfur glared at Spiderleg and said, "You. You. You. They're, yours?"

Spiderleg nodded proudly, still gazing at me and his kits.

Ashfur stayed surprisingly calm, still glaring, but exited quietly.

Webkit and Widowkit accepted Elmkit, Ashenkit and Rainkit as their siblings, and the three foreign kits accepted the little shekit (Widowkit) and the little tom (Webkit) as their siblings. All and all the proccess went well.

Every night, Spiderleg watched his kits, every night, he slept in the nursery, every night, Snowbird came to check on her kits.

Every night Birchfall thanked me.

Every night I thanked Birchfall. After all, without him, I would never have discovered my one true love.

That one true love was Spiderleg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY FOR SAPPINESS!**

**Please don't yell at me for the sappiness, or for the fact that it was rushed, or for the fact that two month old kits would never look newborn... JUST REVIEW! **

**THE END OF FALLEN TEARS**

**honor this closing fanfiction with a review, please.**


	6. Untruthful

**sighing dramatically fine. I got so many requests and "tearfully-written" Pm's, I felt slightly obligated to write more of this fic, you reviewers are _way _too persuasive...**

**This was requested by my newest reviewer (TheUsedFan) and other's said they liked it... I'm not really sure how to write it, though, because I don't know much about the she-cat in the pairing...**

**Whtevr, I'll make my best attempt...**

**I had a few complaints for the last chappie that it was too rushed... and I'm sorry that u feel like that because this one's even more shorter and rushed. Sry, but I have to update while i can because I started school. Sry, but this chapter is really rushed, and since i admitted that, give me critiques about other than the the rushedness please. **

**Please request more pairings, because I'm going up to 10 chappies/oneshots now!  
So far people have reqeusted-**

**Littlecloud/Leafpool**

**Hollypaw/Breezepaw**

**Cinderpaw/Breezepaw**

**Birchfall/Hollypaw**

**Birchfall/Mothwing**

**Birchfall/ Apple--- (the last 3 have been "Birchie" I luv him! he's so fun to pair up with she-cats, isn't he?)**

**So vote for your favorite pairings, and I'll do the one with the most votes... I'm sorry, but I would prefer not to do Littlecloud/Leafpool, because Littlecloud's old enough to be Leafpool's father... sry, but if Littlecloud/Leafpool gets lots of votes, I suppose I'm obligated to do it.**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST AND READ READ READ**

**Disclaimer- sigh I don't own warriors. **

**mysterys**

--------------------------------------------------Distruthful---------------------------------------------------

Hawkfrost padded quietly through the bracken, and pounced on a nearby squirrel. Disobeying the warrior code as usual, he sank his teeth into the tempting flesh and tore off a hunk of meat, blood dribbling down his chin grotesquely.

_Heck, _he thought, _I'm sick of fish, the best warrior in the clan and highgly intelligent, don't I deserve one little squirrel? _Hawkfrost swiped his tongue around his mouth, and dug a quick hole in which to bury the meat.

He heard a crinkling leaf behind him and whirled around, it was only Mothwing. She said in her usual paranoid voice, "Hawkfrost, aren't you not supposed to eat until you get back to camp?"

Hawkfrost smirked and said, "Why don't you go dirt? I can do whatever I want, I'm going to be deputy soon, and then _leader _of Riverclan. And the first thing I'll do is get rid of wimps like you, Mothwing."

His sister turned slowly around, and Hawkfrost smiled to himself. She was _so _easy to get rid of, it wasn't even funny. Bu then she whirled around again, "Hawkfrost, what did you mean you're going to be deputy of Riverclan, _soon? _Doesn't that mean that Mistyfoot has to... Oh, Hawkfrost, don't kill her! Is that what you're going to do?"

Hawkfrost's malovent grin widened, and Mothwing looked at her brother in shock... _but of course, _he thought as she sprinted towards the herbs, _she won't say anything, she's too much of a timid rabbit for that. _He chuckled to himself and trotted carelessly across the forest floor, too prideful of his triumph over Mothwing to be cautious.

Suddenly his paw sunk into a boggy hole. He looked around wildly, and saw swamps... he was in Shadowclan territory!

He tried to free himself from the muck, but one of his claws had become entangled in a swamp vine.

He yanked as hard as he could and hissed in pain when his claw nearly came out of the socket. He bent around, but couldn't reach the vine, it was pulling his leg upwards towards a tree to which it was attached. Finally he backed up and bit the vine with his sharp incisors, freeing himself. He was bleeding, limping, in Shadowclan territory and the Bravest-of-the-Riverclan-Toms was reeking of fear-scent.

He heard a voice, and spun around, his bleeding leg giving way in the process. Hawkfrost collapsed into a heap, and said hoarsely, Who's there?"

"Someone you should be afraid of" said a strange female voice; raspy, yet clear.

It was a fairly awful comeback, but it was very threatening in Hawkfrost's panicking mind.

A feline leapt out of a nearby swamp-pine and stared into Hawkfrost's eyes. She was strangely beautiful, in an exotic way, golden-amber eyes and strawberry-gold glossy pelt. He recognized her, she was Russetfur.

She was around ten moons older than him, a substancial amount of time, yet he felt a tugging in his stomach when he looked into her eyes, and his heartbeat grew faster and faster.

She cocked her head to the right and said quietly, seductively, "What's a Riverclan water-rat like you doing in our territory, hm?"

"I-I, got lost," answered Hawkfrost lamely.

"Uh-huh, normally that would be an excuse, but I wouldn't be surprised if you did get lost, filthy half-clan," spat Russetfur.

Normally, Hawkfrost could come up with a great comeback for when someone insulted his half-clan half-rogue heritage, but he was too hypnotized currently to do so. Russetfur broke the daunting eye-contact and said selfconciously, "Stop staring at me, Hawkfrost."

Hawkfrost smiled slightly, everyboyd found his amber gaze intimidating, even this perfect, flawless image of she-cat perfection that was standing before him now... she was perfect. She was pretty, she was fierce and fiery, and above all, she was easily overcome by his stare.

He tried to smile as angelically and handsomely as he could as he purred, "Please let me go, Russetfur."

Russetfur humphed slightly and said, "Give me a reason, scum."

"I would be forever greatful, and I reward those to which I am grateful," Hawkfrost tried to look sincere.

Russetfur approached slightly and bent down. She gently licked Hawfrost's bleeding pad, which seemed to almost instantly heal. She said quietly, "You seem nice enough Hawkfrost, and young. I hope those things they're saying about you aren't true."

Hawkfrost frowned slightly and said, "What things that who was saying about me?"

"That you're allying with your father."

"My father's dead." said Hawkfrost curtly.

Russetfur pulled away slightly, her tongue retracting back into her mouth.

Hawkfrost looked alarmed and said, "No, don't stop, that felt nice."

Russetfur obeyed, and continued licking Hawkfrost's pad gently. She said quietly, "Hawkfrost. you said you'd reward me if I helped you, and I'm going to let you go. Can I request my reward?"

Hawkfrost smiled and cocked his head charmingly, "Depends."

"Fall in love with me."

Hawkfrost looked surprised, and Russetfur even looked surprised at her own daring... she had only met this tom alone for the first time and was already falling head over heels for his striking charms.

Hawkfrost took a step forward and whispered huskily into her ear, "I already have."

He dashed from the clearing.

**Two Moon's Later**

Russetfur's POV-

He's dead.

He told me he loved me.

I thought that the rumors were false about him.

But they were true.

He was evil.

He was evil... but I still love him despite that.

I still love Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost is dead.

--------------------------------------------------------

**sorry for the shortness... but i can only update on the weekends, cause school started again (urgh) REVIEW PLZ! **

**mysterys**


	7. All's Well Because of Four Words

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER because school started and I've been having so much homework (i just started going to a new school) and have been meeting a lot of new friends... so when I'm on the computer I've been emailing with them... so yeah, there's my lame excuse for not updating...**

**So please forgive me and review!!!**

**Please request more pairings, because I'm going up to 10 chappies/oneshots now!  
So far people have reqeusted-**

**Littlecloud/Leafpool**

**Cinderpaw/Breezepaw**

**Birchfall/Hollypaw**

**Birchfall/Mothwing**

**REVIEW AND REQUEST AND READ READ READ**

**Disclaimer- sigh I don't own warriors. **

**mysterys**

**REVIEW**

**---------Berry of Wind---------**

Hollypaw sighed quietly and picked up a rock in her mouth. She swung her head and let go of it, watching the stone bounce down the embankment and plop into the river. She sighed again and turned around, scuffing her paws on the forest floor.

It seemed that lately her life had been way too boring. Lionpaw was distracted with becoming the best warrior in Thunderclan and Heatherpaw. Jaypaw was busy being moody and learning medicine... and Hollypaw was stuck becoming a warrior with no-one to talk to besides her mentor and little Foxpaw. Squirrelflight (her mother) was expecting a second litter of kits, and Brambleclaw was busy being a deputy.

Hollypaw wandered around the territory, catching a mouse here and therel; burying a few, eating a few. She used to feel great triumph whenever she caught something, but now she just felt pity for the animal... but maybe that's just because she had become more attuned to death.

She had become more aware of death ever since the Icepaw incident.

Icepaw had been an energetic and potentially talented apprentice, but when she was out hunting, she was attacked by rogues. The cat who had found her was Hollypaw, Icepaw's new best friend.

Hollypaw's mind was always wandering to Icepaw, and she woke up in the middle of the night; panting with an image of a bloody and torn Icepaw dead with frost coating her body, just like she'd found her.

Hollypaw had been hunting as well, the next morning, and had not yet heard of Icepaw's being missing. She had been thinking about how cold it was and had caught a squirrel; she was still carrying it in her mouth.

Then she tasted the blood on the air. The squirrel in her mouth seemed to be reeking deeper of death, and blood dripped down her throat from the carcass in her mouth. She dropped the squirrel, but the essence of death remained. Then she saw Icepaw. Poor little Icepaw bloodied and on the ground. Or what was left of her. There were a few patched of fur left, and those reeked of rogues, but the rest of her small companion had been devoured by the foxes. Hollypaw had fainted, and was found by a Windclan cat, who brought her back to her clan.

Now that she thought of it... she had never asked which Windclan cat it was. Suddenly Hollypaw was jolted out of her grotesque memory when a voice beside her made her jump.

"You seem to be in a better position than when I saw you last."

Hollypaw pivoted slowly, already regretting that she'd come here, "Breezepaw... you were the one that brought me to Thunderclan?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Breezepaw laughed quietly and said, "That was me."

"Why is that funny?"

"They never told you who brought you?" Breezepaw asked, still laughing and continued mockingly, "They probably didn't want to traumatize you further with the knowledge that it was a foreign conceited little apprentice of whom it is common knowledge that you loathe, am I right?"

Hollypaw just blinked and said slowly, "I don't loathe you, Breezepaw. I just sincerely dislike you. Can we end this meeting by me saying 'Thank you for bringing me back to my clan' and walking away?"

"Why the walking away part?" asked Breezepaw, "I thought you were hunting here."

Hollypaw jumped at the word 'here' and sudden realization hit her in the face, "Wait a minute! You're on Thunderclan territory! Move, get away, I'm going to be blamed."

Breezepaw took two steps forwards and said, "That's settled."

Hollypaw's eyes widened and her ear-tips turned pink, "oops." It was actually _she _that was on Windclan territory. She scampered a few paces back and said, "That's settled."

Hollypaw then said, "Why are you on the border? I thought Windclanners liked meadows better, you're in the forest here."

Breezepaw sighed and said, "I just wanted to check up on you... I knew you'd be here."

"How's that?" asked Hollypaw quietly.

"I did the same thing. When Ivypaw died... I kept being drawn to the place that she died... near the waterfall. I kept going back there; she had been my best friend. I was the one who had found her crumpled body. I was the one who had fainted. I was the one who had been brought back to the clan. I was the one who had always had nightmares of her destroyed corpse; devoured by badgers. I was the one who knew where you would be... who possibly understood what you were feeling." He voice trailed away at the end, and he gulped nervously... wondering what Hollypaw's reaction would be.

She said quietly, "Thank you Breezepaw, it's nice to know someone cares. I'm going to leave now." Hollypaw slowly started walking away.

Breezepaw turned away, and then said "Hollypaw!" loudly at the same time she said, "Breezepaw!"

They both grinned and Breezepaw said, "Hey Hollypaw... I'm sorry I was mean to you before... they whole Ivypaw experience softened me..."

Hollypaw smiled and said, "I forgive you Breezepaw... Hey Breezepaw, I'm sorry I never stopped to wonder why you were the way you were."

Breezepaw cocked his head and said, "Why's that?"

"Because you had no-one to talk to. And as cheesy as this seems, you can always talk to me," Hollypaw smiled and dashed away, leaving Breezepaw wondering whether he should be sad or happy.

Two Weeks Later

Firestar yowled, "Myself, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Foxpaw, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Ferncloud and Graystripe are going to the Gathering. Leafpool, my apologies, but I think Jaypaw is ready to try representing the medicine realm of the clan without help... this is just a test run. And Leafpool, please care for Lionpaw, he insists that he's not injured... but he's been groaning all day. Follow me."

He leapt of the rock and galloped towards the Beach. Hollypaw was quivering with excitement; a gathering! The first one that she's gone to that Lionpaw hadn't! But surprisingly, the first thought in her mind was; _I wonder if Breezepaw's going?_

She followed her leader loyally, and was fine until they collided with the Windclan troops. There was Breezepaw, almost at the front of the line. He was looking up and down the Thunderclan line, then he saw her and grinned. Hollypaw grinned in return.

For the rest of the trip towards the Gathering she was only concious of his presence behind her, to the right of her, to the left of her... she could only focus on where he was. When he moved forwards and was only a few inches from her, her heart missed a beat. She said proudly to his, "Hey Breezepaw, guess what? My mentor said I'll be a warrior soon!"

"It's not Breezepaw anymore, it's Breezefang," he gloated.

"Mouse-dung, I was hoping I would beat you!" said Hollypaw in a pouty voice.

Breezefang reached over and licked her ear, running his tail-tip down her pelt. She shivered, and Breezefang earned a hard glare from Crowfeather. He laughed and said, "Oops, got a little too carried away. See you at the Gathering."

Hollypaw nodded subconciously and drifted back into her line. Jaypaw was staring blindly at her, and said, "Who was that, I didn't really recognize his voice?"

"Breezefang."

Jaypaw grunted in anger and said, "am I gonna run into anything?"

"No."

They finally reached the island, after a long trip across the log aiding Jaypaw, and the Gathering began.

Through all the news only one name vibrated in her mind, "Breezepaw and then Breezefang."

Breezefang had been staring at her the entire Gathering. Her shoulder began twitching with discomfort at his stare, and she saw amusement in his blue eyes when he saw her twitching. She stuck her tongue out at him, and she could hear him purr from all the way across the clearing.

Everyone was cheering for her at one point when they heard that she would be a warrior soon, but only one chant of "Hollypaw" stood out from the rest; Breezepaw's.

The Gathering was over, and Hollypaw was concious of only her own breathing, her own heartbeat, and the pulses of footsteps on the ground. There were yells of glory from the Riverclan cats, who had won new territory from Windclan... but there was only one thing in her head.

She had been thinking of it all night... but when she admitted it to herself, she had been thinking about it since two weeks ago.

Dustpelt turned her roughly around and said, "It's time to go Hollypaw."

She fought against the current of Thunderclan cats, and saw blue eyes flashing towards hers. There were three words forming on her lips, and they came out slowly,

"I love you."

Blue eyes flashed towards green eyes, and all was quiet. Starclan was at peace, the clans were at peace, all was well with the world because of four would coming out of Breezepaw's mouth, "I love you, too."

---------------------------

**awwww, lovely lovely cheesiness... sorry that i couldn't update last weekend... next week I promise I'll udpate Doubted: Divided... please review!**

**please vote for what pairing you want next... or suggest a new pairing...**

**I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T DO BIRCH/APPLE... BECAUSE I ONLY DO _RANDOM _PAIRINGS... AND THAT'S NOT REALLY RANDOM! SORRY!**

**virtual-hugs to whoever reviews!**

**mysterys**


	8. She Did It

**Okay...**

**Here is a formal apology:**

**I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN ON FANFICTION IN SO LONG!!! duty/school calls... and I've been having so much more homework...**

**I HAD A COMPLAINT ABOUT THIS STORY, AND I TAKE CRITIQUES/COMPLAINTS/FLAMES TO HEART... HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER IS AN IMPROVEMENT...**

**as others have done... if u feel there is something wrong with one of my stories... PLEASE tell me and I'll fix it... this is a new approach to Fallen Tear Oneshots... and i hope you guys like it. I decided to try a new pairing; hopefully original.**

**PS- i still won't be able to be on fanfiction too much... but if there's something that you want me to read... i'll definately take suggestions on what to read!**

**I MISS U FANFICTION AND REVIEWERS!**

**i totally understand if you're really mad at me for not being on for so long... but plz dont be too mad to review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**miss u all! everyone who reviews gets a virtual hug and a review on one of their stories! XD**

**mysterys**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My lip curled with a distasteful scowl. I couldn't help it, even though Squirrelflight consistantly reminded me of what an unattractive habit sneering was. I can't help it that things disgust me, can I? 

My name? Whitewing.

A little problem...

The cat that I'm in love with...

He has a mate.

Another little problem...

He's standing right in front of me and I'm sneering at his mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Despite my beloved mate, I have learned to appreciate a she-cat's beauty without lusting. Usually.

A little well-mannered lust is okay, as long as I don't do anything to show is to said she-cat.

My mate doesn't care, Honeyheart accepts that other she-cats are prettier than her, not that I say that to her face. Honeyheart is all a tom could hope for. She's reasonable pretty, svelt, kind, funny, and tender. Not to mention, she's had my kits.

I've lusted over a few other she-cat, but only lust, not love. The only she-cat that I've ever lusted AND loved what Honeyheart.

I know I'm attractive.

She-cats DEFINATELY know I'm attractive.

Honeyheart knows I'm attractive.

I think she used to be a little jealous of me. After all, I had all of the Thunderclan she-cats swarming around me, and she had one tom. Me. At first she was flattered and shy that I was attracted to her. Then turned a little flirtatious. Then she turned downright seductive.

After she announced she was pregnant with my kits, I cut the crap and narrowed down my list of she-cats to one; her. She knows I could have any she-cat I wanted. She knows I could have another behind her back. But she trusts me, and that's why I love her.

--------------------------------------------------------

Whitewing curled her lip in disgust at Honeyheart, who was licking her mate's ear affectionately. Birchfall purred and licked Honeyheart's cheek in response. Honeyheart saw Whitewing spectating and turned, looking hurt at the revolted look.

Whitewing hanged tacts immediately when Birchfall turned his translucent green eyes to her and she said innocently, "Sorry, I had a piece of a berry stuck behind my fang. Those blueberries are very ripe this time of year."

Honeyhaert smiled, and Birchfall accepted the explanation, though his eyes still glinted with suspicion. He played the protective father role and walked Honeyheart away, his tail defensively around her slender golden shoulders.

Whitewing growled under her breath and turned around to face a giggling Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight stiffled her laughter and said, "Whitewing, you know you should give up on this little infatuation with Birchfall, don't you?"

Whitewing hissed, "How many times do I have to tell you Squirrelflight? It's not a _little infatuation..._I'm in love with him!"

Squirrelflight started circling Whitewing playfully and said, "And why's that?"

Whitewing sighed, "We've already gone through this Squirrelflight... it's everything about him. Its the way he looks, the way he talks, the way he walks, the way he protects Honeywing against the littlest offense, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his tail, his coat, his... everything! I just wish that were me he was playing with over there." She gestured to where Birchfall and Honeyheart were licking eachother lovingly.

Squirrelflight opened her mouth in a know-it-all way, but Whitewing cut in before she had a chance to speak, "You know what Squirrelflight? You've been acting like this after you got together with Brambleclaw. Just because _you _have a mate, doesn't me _you _know **everything.** Because here's a little newsflash. You don't know everything!"

Whitewing knew what she had said was mean, and that she was taking out her anger on her best friend, but all sympathy vanished when she turned around to apologize and Squirrelflight was making a rude face at her back. Whitewing growled and sprinted into the forest.

Squirrelflight had been like that ever since she paired up with Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw loved her, and Squirrelflight loved him. But does that mean she knows everything about love? No. Squirrelflight had been so convinced that she was being helpful, giving Whitewing rude advice like; Stop sneering. Walk straight. Swing your hips. Hold your tail in a curled sultry position. Wash your back right foot-pad. Gain a little weight in you cheeks, its the new fad.

How the mousedung are you supposed to gain weight in only your cheeks anyway? (to fullfil the _new fad)_

Whitewing looked around her and groaned as she saw Spiderleg approaching her. The lanky black tom smiled widely and said, "Hey, Whitewing! Wanna go to the lake-side? There's supposed to be a _romantic_ sunset tonight." He winked clumsily, accidentally blinking in the other eye as he did so.

Whitewing stifled a giggle and said, "Sorry Spiderleg, but I'm supposed to be on a patrol with..." she looked around for an escape, "Dustpelt... I'm trying to find him now!" 

She ran away yowling, "Dustpelt!"

Dustpelt looked up and said in an annoyed voice, "Whitewing, you just lost me that crow!" He pointed to a black form in the trees making hideous noises. "What do you want, Whitewing?"

"Can I pretend I'm on a patrol with you?" She twitched her head in the direction of Spiderleg, and Dustpelt laughed throatily.

"Sure, Whitewing, I'd say yes, but I'm not even on a patrol. Birchfall is, though, he's right over there... why don't you ask him?" Dustpelt asked offhandedly.

Whitewing shrugged and said, "Okay" before hopping perkilly past Spiderleg and saying cheerfully, "Bye, Spiderleg, sorry about that sunset... maybe you should go with... Hollypaw."

He smiled (looking slightly disappointed, but rueful) at her suggestion and bounded awkwardly away on his spindly legs.

Whitewing smiled, Hollypaw had been sore over Spiderleg's crush on her for weeks.

She trotted over to Birchfall and said, curling her tail and batting her eyes like Squirrelflight had suggested was attractive and said, "Hey Birchfall, I'm having romance troubles, can I hunt with you to get Spiderleg off my chest?"

Birchfall chuckled and watched Spiderleg trip on a route in retreat, "Anytime Whitewing. So find yourself a tom to fall over besides Spiderleg?"

"Maybe... but I'm not sure." Whitewing looked at her feet uncomfortably.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I understand." Birchfall nodded encouragingly and then added, "I smell rabbit..."

Whitewing smiled and said, "You can have it... I'll go in search of a squirrel."

Birchfall nodded and pounced. Rabbits had been scarce, they had mainly discovered the plains and moved onto Windclan territory. The rabbit would definately be appreciated in Thunderclan... and those who caught them would probably be regaled. But, thought Whitewing sighing inwardly, she didn't deserve that honor. After all, she was pining over a taken tom.

Birchfall returned with the rabbit hanging limp in his mouth. The blood drizzle down his jaw, and his eyes were bright with pride. Somehow though, he looked nervous. As if in slow motion, he tripped over his own foot, and the rabbit flew out of his mouth as he comically sprawled on the ground.

The rabbit flew through the air, and Whitewing's eyes widened as she followed its course; the river! She heroically leapt through the air and gallantly caught the air-born bunny.

Birchfall was standing up when she paced to return the rabbit, and she smiled slightly as she passed him the rabbit. Their noses touched momentarily, and then the contact was gone, and there was a cold look remaining in Birchfall's eyes.

He said emotionlessly, "Thank you, Whitewing. When we return to camp, it will be gratified as your catch."

"There's no need for that, you caught the rabbit," said Whitewing, looking slightly hurt by his change of mood.

Saving the day, Wailpaw crept up slowly behind them and pounced gleefully on Birchfall's tail, meowing, "Mom wants you, dad."

Birchfall smiled at his firstborn she-kit and said, "Whitewing, you'll go hunting with Wailpaw, won't you?"

Whitewing nodded slowly, feeling as though a thousand thorns were puncturing her from the inside out.

He knew.

--------------------

I slowly crept over the knole where I saw Honeyheart and Birchfall talking quietly.

Honeyheart was beaming and she exclaimed something ecstatically that I couldn't hear. Birchfall grinned and started laughing, leaping all around Honeyheart for joy. He leaned in and licked her ear. He said quietly after calming down, "How long until you have them?"

I nearly fainted.

Honeyheart was expecting another litter of Birchfall's kits.

------------------

Birchfall's mood refused to dampen the rest of the day; more kits!

Oh how he loved their soft little paws, and how they always ended up with their mother tender brown eyes. Wailpaw, Jestpaw and Cloverpaw were their other litter, and they all had their mother's eyes and his lucious pelt.

Suddenly he found himself thinking of Whitewing.

He knew she liked him.

Heck, the whole clan new that she'd been pining over him for years.

But somehow it all came down to when their noses touched.

He cared for her, but not like that.

They'd been the lone apprentices of Thunderclan on the way to the lake, and that had made them very close. One time they had even gone far enough to say they were brother and sister. But apparently Whitewing thought more of him than that.

----------------------

The kits will come in summer, according to Leafpool. Whitewing had gone straight to her. Ever since Squirrelflight had changed, Leafpool was her only sanctuary; they had become reasonably good friends.

Leafpool blinked warmly at her and said, "Whitewing, I know I sound like my sister, but you really should give up on Birchfall. I mean, look at them," she gestured out the door to Birchfall and Honeyheart, "They're besotted with eachother. Why don't you get to know Spiderleg... he's slightly... not really but kind of attractive, I guess." She put up a lame fight. Spiderleg was ugly.

Whitewing bowed her head and said, "I know it's against Starclan to love a tom with a mate, but I still do. It's the way he walks, the way he lookeds, the way his nose felt on mine." She sighed blissfully.

"When were you nuzzling his nose?" yelped Leafpool in surprise.

"Today... but we didn't really mean to... I was just passing him a rabbit."

Leafpool raised her eyebrows doubtfully, and Whitewing sighed, "All right, FINE, I did mean to touch his nose, but he doesn't know that! And he's not going to find out, _right_?"

"You think I'd do that to you? But if it goes any farther than that, I would feel the need to talk to Honeyheart." Leafpool continued, "Honeyheart loved him, you kno Whitewing, you aren't being fair to her. We all know you're prettier than her, but hey love eachother, and I can't let you come between that. Too many things came between me and my love, and I don't wish that on anyone else. Honeyheart is actually very nice."

"Way to make me feel better, Leafpool," spat Whitewing and stalked out of the medicine den. Leafpool was supposed to be making her feel better, not telling her how pleasent Honeyheart was and how much Birchfall and Honeyheart _loved _eachother. What kind of a friend was that?

She looked over to where Birchfall and Honeyheart had been standing moments before. They were gone.

She looked wildly around and saw them curled tightly and passionately around eachother inside the warriors den. Whitewing nearly barfed. That should be her! How was stupid Honeyheart any better than her? No way was that prissy ugly furball taking Birchfall away from her! She'd think of something to do...

--------------------

I sighed blissfully, and Honeyheart seductively purred in my ear.

It was dark out, and it was silent in the warrior den except for a faint rustling in the corner where Whitewing was curling up next to Spiderleg, continuously glancing over at the us. She saw me watching her and smiled pointedly, before deliberately licking Spiderleg on the cheek and turning to look at me again.

Well that's good, at least she had finally given up on me, I never meant to hurt her feelings. I _love _Honeyheart more than I could ever love anyone else. It pained me to see her jealousy and hurt when we first announced we were having kits, and now I hope she'll be happy with Spiderleg.

----------------------

Honeyheart licked Birchfall on the nose and yawned, stretching out her ginger limbs. It was a glorious summer morning, and she had been aroused by the scent of rabbit. Somehow it seemed old... but no rabbit had been caught recently so it had to be fresh.

Despite her pregnancy, she was limber and stalked out of camp, following her nose.

Whitewing was farther up the path. The rabbit Birchfall had caught yesterday had been left in her charge when he left to talk to Honeyheart, and she had left in it the forest for its flesh scent to ripen gloriously. The blood still oozed, and the rabbit smelled fresh. She was currently waving it in the air to waft its morbid scent, aware of the small sounds from Honeyheart following her.

But she had to make sure it was Honeyheart, of course, and did this quietly, seeing the ginger she-cats blue eyes flash through the bushes. She did have amazing eyes, Whitewing admitted to herself, but not for long.

Honeyheart was gullibly following the rabbit, and soon the river could be heard in the distance.

Whitewing smirked to herself, but still felt a little queasy about this. She would _certainly _not be accepted into Starclan after this... but love prevails, and there would be no one to say she did it.

She bent towards the river and hid in the bushes, leaving the rabbit in the open for Honeyheart to come and investigate.

Following the plan, Honeyheart walked over, a confused expression on her face when she saw the dead rabbit, and sniffed it carefully.

Whitewing leapt from the bushes and pinned her to the ground. There was a moment of indecision when Whitewing saw Honeyheart's sqirming stomach with the kits in, but love prevails, she told herself.

Honeyheart looked up at her with wide eyes and said quietly, "Why, Whitewing?"

"You stole the only tom I will ever love. With you out of the way, Birchfall with undoubtedly fall for me." With that, Whitewing pushed Honeyheart into the river, watching to see her frail ginger body hit the rock below and sweep downstream.

----------------------------------

Two Months Later-

At the Gathering, the cats grouped around the Riverclan base quickly.

Whitewing hadn't had any luck with Birchfall, but he'd come around to her side soon enough. He had searched the forest for days hoping to find Honeyheart, but hadn't had any luck. Whitewing had being 'trying hard' to look too. The best part of the last two months was when Birchfall had come up to her and said he appreciated how hard she'd been looking for Honeyheart, and put his tailtip gently on her temple.

That was it, though in the romance realm.

Leopardstar yowled loudly for silence and said, "Thunderclan, please gather around. We have found one of your queens in our river. She had mainy broken bones and was an inch from death. It was only the talent of Mothwing that saved her. This queen is Honeyheart."

Whitewing heart-beat quickened, and Birchfall (standing beside her) started pushing frantically through the crowd.

Whitewing stood on her hind-paws for a better view, and when she saw the queen, she gasped.

Honeyheart was ravaged. The twigs in the river had rubbed of most of the fur on her back, and one of her beautiful blue eyes was mutated and blood-shot. Her tail was bent at an awkward angle, and she said in a broken gravely voice, "Birchfall!" He ran up and nuzzled her neck, backing away when she hissed in pain. Quietly she said, "Birchfall... the kits, they didn't live the river. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She took a ragged breath and swooned into the sturdy chest of her lover.

Birchfall licked her, as if it were only them, not the entirety of the four clans. Quietly he said, "Honeyheart, who did this to you?"

Whitewing began to back up in the crowd... sure of what was coming next. Sure enough, the gravely voice announced, "I would have forgiven her, if she hadn't caused me to give birth to dead kits. Whitewing did this. Whitewing of Thunderclan."

Birchfall looked up to see a flash of white retreating across the bridge, a sneer forming at his lips.

--------------------

**Happy holidays! Please Review!**

**mysterys**


	9. Beauty

**Hello Dahlings i'm back for a while! ;-)**

**my last chapter got some good and some bad reviews... and i said i was trying to go for a new tone... but i wasn't really sure what to do for this next chapter/oneshot. So this is totally an improvised chapter with no plot and i'm just going to keep whatever i'm writing and post it... but please don't be too harsh!**

**about discontinuing doubted:divided... it's only temporary and i'm trying to figure out what to do with it. to do that i might have to delete a couple of the chapters (sorry)**

**anyway i'm back to my home (fanfiction) and i missed u guys a lot!**

**hugs always,**

**mysterys**

* * *

So this is what it comes to? 

I had always heard the elders grumbling to themselves about their lost loves and saying that love was awful and all of that stuff... but I never believed it.

I was brought up by my parents having love described as the most miraculous thing in the world. Well, that's how it was for them. They were the most accepted and made-for-eachother couples; Brackenfur and Sorreltail. You're probably sighing as you hear this, for their relationship was the picture of love, the picture of bliss, the picture of infatuation.

For me it was not so; for me their unfortunate pretty little daisy-faced daughter it was not so.

They were average nothing more, nothing less.

Sorreltail was a brown tabby, doughy face, average amber eyes, but a nice disposition.

Brackenfur had a golden brown coat, attractive, but not spectacular.

So how did they produce a daughter so perfect-looking as me?

Okay, that sentence might have overdone it. Now you think me totally conceited and un-modest when in truth I'm not. I've just had to come to face the truth. I am beautiful and my beauty is what ruined my life.

My friends growing up as a Thunderclanner admired and my best-friend Hollypaw used to say that she wished she could be as beautiful as me. I used to bathe in this glory, lavishing and blossoming to be the most attractive she-cat in the four clans.

My mentor Spiderleg doted on me, and fell for my quick seduction. But he needn't be flattered; I flirted with everybody.

By the time I became a warrior I had the entirety of the tom-population wrapped around my tail. I loved it. I loved my life. I loved everyone. Everyone loved me. Life couldn't be more perfect.

And then Hollystorm moved into the nursery expecting kits. The male in question was Birchfall; one who I had thought admired me. I had mooned over him for moons. And now he was Holly's.

I was jealous.

I, the image of she-cat's daydreams. I, the most perfect beauty in the forest. I, who was loved by everybody.

This was a challenge, as I looked at it.

Hollystorm was happy, and I knew that I should be happy for her, but I wasn't.

She was pretty, I guess. But who would pick her over me? Birchfall. Birchfall, who was only the most eligible, attractive and wanted tom in Thunderclan. I had to find out why he would choose her over me. So I went into the nursery and watched them one day, pretending to be coddling Squirrelflights's new kittens (second litter).

Birchfall was head over heels for her. That was obvious enough. His jaw was nestled deep in her rough pelt, and she giggled at everything he said. Against myself I had to admit that they were adorable together. He, gorgeous. She, plain. They equaled each-other out.

For one brief moment I thought about giving up the challenge, but then decided I should know. When I thought again about the fact that they equaled eachother out. If this would true, I would have to be with someone very plain to equal out my relationship. But I wouldn't accept that. No, I couldn't let that happen to my ego. I had to live up to everyone's expectations.

A day later, Birchfall left on a hunting patrol. I heard him purr to Hollystorm before he left, "I promise to get you the plumpest rabbit in the forest." Then he licked her on the head and left.

I smiled and pranced out into the forest after him. I stopped briefly at the lake to admire my reflection and lick a couple burrs out of my gorgeous (if I may say so myself) pelt. Then I was ready; fully ready to turn on the seduction to the fullest and flirt with my best friend's mate.

Birchfall leapt gracefully from his hiding spot to pounce upon a temptingly plump rabbit. He had kept his promise to Hollystorm; the rabbit really did look delicious. On the spur of the moment I leapt in front of him to ensure that he didn't catch the rabbit. At the same times while he was recovering, I sliced my side on a rock nearby just so that a few drops of blood oozed out.

Instead, he landed awkwardly right on top of him (at least awkwardly for him). He shook out his beautiful pelt and said, "Damn you, I almost had that."

I gave him the kitten-eyes and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Birchfall..." I looked distractedly (seriously, I'm a fabulous actor) down at the cut. Birchfall followed my eyes and saw the cut. He hissed in his breath and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry, did I do that when I landed on you?"

I nodded distractedly and tried futily to reach down with my tongue. Inwardly smirking, my tongue wouldn't reach. The cut was on my neck.

Birchfall said, "Let me help you, and reached kindly in with his pink tongue. What a sweetie... why couldn't I have gotten him? He was so nice; had the best heart, so giving, so kind. He would probably throw himself in between a Twoleg and the oldest elder in the forest. As he licked me gently and kindly, I knew that he was doing this out of kindness and guilt, not affection. But his tongue felt good and I purred despite myself.

And then I heard a hurt yelp behind us.

We turned around to see a pregnant Hollystorm looking hurt and shocked, "Birchfall! How could you?"

She dashed back towards camp without an explanation.

My plan had worked (insert 'muahaha' here)

But I wasn't happy.

I looked at the expression on Birchfall's face. He didn't do anything for a moment, only back slowly away from me. Then his eyes flickered down to a rock on the ground where there was blood, my golden fur and a pawprint from when I had pushed it into my neck.

Glaring, Birchfall ran after his mate without another word, spraying mud up at me as he left.

Two Moons Later-

Hollystorm's kits were born. I went in to congratulate her, and one of her kits bounded up to me and licked my front leg. Birchfall was curled around Hollystorm. I hadn't talked to him since two moons ago... Apparently Hollystorm had heard the story and forgiven her mate.

Who wouldn't?

She didn't say anything to me, and I knew I had lost my best friend. It hadn't been worth it.

Hollystorm scolded the kit that had come over to me, "Don't, Flamekit. She's dangerous."

The little kitten stared up at me with scared green eyes and walked back to his mother.

Now that I looked at her again, I realized that Hollystorm was beautiful.

* * *

**'Nough said?**

**Hugs, mysterys**

**ps- please review!!! I'll review you back unless ur story is fifty-bazillion pages long.**

** ;-) **

* * *


End file.
